Persona 4: Darkness
by pvolt64
Summary: A Persona 4 Golden and events from Persona 4 The Animation with Persona 4 Arena and a alternate ending from Persona 3 Portable were both MCs coexist.
1. Chapter 1: The start of the journey

Before I start, some notes: Sasuke's appearance is based on Kazuya Minegishi (Devil Survivor MC); Yuki is based on Daichi Shijima (Devil Survivor 2) and Souji is based on Auron (Final Fantasy X)

* * *

I finished packing my things and was getting ready when someone knocked the door.

Me: It's open, come in.

At the time I ended, a brown-haired man using a beanie entered in the room.

Brown-haired man: Hi, Sasuke.

Sasuke: What is it, Sensei, have your pocket watch dissapeared again?

Brown-haired man: Nope, I came here to say goodbie.

Sasuke: The great Shinjiro became sentimental all the sudden? Are you feeling well?

Shinjiro: Shut up!

He is Shinjiro Aragaki, he usually acts like a tough- guy, but he, alongside a red-haired woman saved me back in 2010 from monsters they called "shadows". They also explained me the shadows only appear during a event called "Dark Hour", tough it hasn't happened again since then. After that, they taughed me how to fight if that happens again and they don't have there to help me, but it's useless now.

Shinjiro: It's almost time, you ready?

Sasuke: I finished right before you came here.

Shinjiro: So you should get in there station fast, or you'll be left behind.

He helped me to bring the boxes to the station where we found a woman with red hair.

Shinjiro: Hey Minako.

Minako: Hey Shinjiro-kun, Sasuke.

Minako Arisato is Shinjiro's girlfriend and who saved me. She lost her twin brother in the same year that the Dark Hour ended. She is a very cheerful person, in contrast with Shinjiro.

Minako: So, you're leaving Port Island.

Sasuke: Don't worry, I'll stay in my grandpa's house.

Minako: Alright, we will send your boxes right away. Looks like it was yesterday when we met.

Sasuke: *sigh* It has been a very good since that day.

Shinjiro: I remember, you were such a crybaby that time.

Sasuke: Are you really feeling ok? It looks like you'll be the crybaby today. Ouch!

He punched me in my right arm but I didn't care about it, because was true. After a little chat the bus arrived. When I entered, they trying to hide their tears, It was really sad, after all, they took care of me since my parents' death.

Sasuke: See ya.

Minako and Shinjiro: Bye.

After a few hours I was feeling tired. Well, it wouldn't hurt if I sleep a while. When I woke up, I was expecting to find myself in the bus, but I was in a blue car, probably a limousine and beside me, there was a scary man with a large nose.

Strange man: Welcome to the Velvet Room.

Sasuke: Velvet ... Room?

Strange man: My name is Igor. Don't worry, I just summoned you from inside your dreams. Ah, it seems you possess a interesting destiny as well.

I don't understand what he is talking about, but before I could ask, a paper appeared in his hands.

Igor: All you have to do is sign this contract.

Sasuke: And why I should trust you? This could be a trap.

Igor: Don't worry, it only says that you must take full responsabilities from your actions.

Sasuke: I see.

I can't undestand what is written in it but it seems that I have much choice anyway. Then I signed my name "Sasuke Kisaragi". After I signed it the contract dissapeared.

Sasuke: What do you mean with by "interesting destiny"

Igor: You will find yourself caught in a mistery, a very strange one indeed.

Sasuke: ...

Igor: And you also find the answer about who you really are.

Sasuke: What?

Igor: It's all I know now, here take this.

He materialized a blue key in my hand.

Igor: Just in case if you need enter here again. Until then, farewel.

I woke up and it was not just a dream, but I was intriged by the dream because it was so real.

Announcer: We arrived at Inaba.

Sasuke: It's time to go.

When I got my things I just waited for someone, it ended up that i found a boy arround the same age as I am.

Boy: Here Sasuke- san!

I walked closer to him trying to remember who he is, but I didn't.

Sasuke: Hey er ... um.

Boy: Oh I'm your younger cousin, Yuki Kosawa. You will be my senior this year.

Sasuke: Sorry because I didn't remember your name, Yuki.

Yuki: That's fine, after all I wasn't expected you remember, after all we were arround 4 when we last met. Let me help you.

Sasuke: Don't worry, it isn't that heavy. I can take it on my own.

We walked until a house that more appears a dojo from that movies. I saw with a surprise look on my face.

Yuki: You seem scared, you're okay?

Sasuke: Yes, but is there any ninja on your house?

Yuki: Hehe, sorry, no ninjas. Gramps, we're home.

When we entered there was a old man wearing a kimono wainting for us.

Old man: So, how it was the trip?

Sasuke: It was been pretty nice, Souji- dono.

Yuki: I'll got your things upstairs.

After that there was the dinner were we ate curry while watching TV.

Reporter: And tonigh, they found Kanji Tatsumi, who was missing two days ago.

Sasuke: He looks like a biker gang leader. So probably he was just hidind somewhere

Yuki: It's nothing like that. He isn't in a bike gang.

Sasuke: Huh?

Souji: There been some strange murder cases ultimaly.

Sasuke: How strange?

Souji: The victmims were found dead in eletric poles.

Yuki: And worse of that, they didn't found the cause of their deaths.

Sasuke: That mean that he was kidnapped?

Yuki: Maybe.

After the dinner I was about to sleep when I though. "So that Igor was telling me before. It wasn't a dream." But before I could think about it I sleep. I had to get up early tomorrow.

* * *

Hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2: First day and TV world

Actually, this and the previous chapter were supposed to be the only one, but I decided to separate them. Note: the character that appears in this chapter (Rin) was based in Lisa Silverman (Persona 2 Innocent Sin).

May 21

It will be my first day on Yasogami High, so I got up early and eat my breakfast, but I have to wait Yuki awake because we both come at the same school. After he got up we went to Yasogami High.

Yuki: There it is, Yasogami High School.

Before we enter, he suddenly starts explain about the school.

Yuki: The school is divided in two buildings: the practice buildings and the classroom building, where we are. The classroom building has three floors, yours is upstairs and mine is in this floor, classroom 1-3 to be more exact.

Sasuke: Okay.

Yuki: You should go to the faculty office, it's the last door in our right.

He pointed me the way.

Yuki: Questions?

Sasuke: No.

Yuki: Then I should go to my class, we're late.

Sasuke: It was all because of you.

Then we parted ways, with he going to his class and I heading to the faculty office. Before I could enter, a man with navy dark suit and a girl, probably a transfered student too, left the room.

Man: You should be in your classroom! Are you trying to skip class just to meet a girl?!

Sasuke: Actualy, I was transfered to this school today.

Man: So you're the another lazy student that will be in my class. What are you waiting for? Come with me.

That was way scary, I hope he's just like that because he awake in a bad day.

_Perspective: Yosuke_

Yosuke: *yawn* I had to work 'til late yesterday, I'm tired.

Yu: Guess it coudn't be helped, about what happened.

He's right, after all we saved Kanji from his Shadow yesterday. But he hasn't found anything that could help us to find the killer.

Chie: Yeah. But did you know? It looks like there will be two more transfered students in this class.

Yosuke: Unfortunaly for them, they will stood in King Moron's class. I feel bad for them.

Yu: That's because all the other classes are full already.

Professor Morooka, or King Moron, is our homeroom teacher. He is the type of guy that you wouldn't be on his bad side. I almost got expelled by him and Yu was accused by him of leering the girls, although he didn't. Before we could finish our talk, he entered in the room with two persons, a blue-haired boy and a blonde girl.

Morooka: All listen up! These two piece of garbage were throw by the cities they used to live. They are nothing but losers or here or the cities they used to live. Now tell them your names and be quick.

That was cruel with both of them, the girl was almost depressed and the boy was looking he's going to explode in anger. But when they talked their names, they seemed normal.

Blue-haired boy: I'm Sasuke Kisaragi

Blonde girl: I am Rin Nakamura. Nice to meet you.

Morooka: Now get in your seats.

The moment they ended telling their names, I could hear the people arround talking about them.

Female student 1: Two more in joined the boat.

Male student 1: You seem the girl? She's cute.

Female student 2: The boy is handsome.

Male student2: They looked pretty pissed about King Moron's comments about them.

They seated behind me, those were the only places left in class. Today had math, litterature, P.E., world history and philosophy. The same as aways.

**After school**

Yosuke: Hey guys, want go train today?

Chie: Sure. We need to hone our skills.

Yu: I don't have anything to do today, so yeah.

Yukiko: Sorry, I have to help the inn today.

Yosuke: That's okay, so good luck.

_Perpective: Sasuke_

What they mean with training? Honing skills? I don't care, they must be talking about a online game. I had to buy some things for Junes so I asked the student using headphones beside me.

Sasuke: Excuse, do you know where I can find Junes Department Store?

Headphone student: Of course, we also are going there, so we all can go together.

Sasuke: Alright.

Headphone student: I'm Yosuke Hanamura and they are Yu Narukami and Chie Satonaka.

Sasuke: Hi guys. Hey, you want to come with us?

Rin: Okay, I need to buy some things anyway.

Then we all went to Junes, in the way I discovered it's owned by Yosuke's father.

Yosuke: So, what you two think?

Rin: Looks like a normal store for me.

Sasuke: Same here.

Yosuke: If you need anything, then talk with me.

The three of then left. Only letting me with Rin.

Rin: I should go buy some things that I need.

Sasuke: Bye.

I first bought some snacks, clothes and books. I was about to leave when a terrified Yuki appeared.

Yuki: Sasuke-san, follow me, fast!

Sasuke: What happened?

Yuki: I explain you in the way, hurry!

He took me to the eletronics, at first I though he just saw a horror movie there, but Rin was there too. They explained me that Yu and the others entered in the TV. A normal person wouldn't believe that, but they looked serious.

Sasuke: I still think that it's just a prank.

Yuki: It is not!

Rin: Please, believe us.

Sasuke: Even if it's true, what I could do?

I put my hand in the TV screen only to prove them they are just seeing things. Nothing happened.

Sasuke: Look, you are just... whoa.

The screen suddenly became from solid to a liquid-like substance.

Yuki: See, we're right! What we're gonna do?!

Sasuke: First calm down.

Rin: I think we should investigate.

Yuki: O-Okay, but we have to make sure no one is watching us.

Sasuke: Fine, on 3, we all put our hands and enter in the TV. 1...2...3!

We all entered on the TV, the sensation is like if you are falling down trough a cliff or something. When we came back to ours senses, we were in a tellevision studio, and the place was filled with fog.

Sasuke: Where are we?

Hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3: Thou art I, and I am thou

Finally the action starts, as well the first appearance of Sasuke's Persona.

* * *

Sasuke: Where are we?

Rin: Hey, exist any place like this in Inaba?

Yuki: Hell no!

Sasuke: Calm down Yuki! Anyone remember what happened?

Rin: Only when we entered in the TV.

Man, the atmosfere is so heavy, that's reminds me of Dark Hour. Could this two be related somehow? I don't have time to think about it, now the objective is find Yosuke and the others.

Yuki: We need to find them quicly. I'm feeling tired.

Rin: Now that you mention it...

We walked around looking for them and for something that indicates where we are but we only found a placed that looked like a shopping district.

Yuki: Hey, I know this place, we can find some medicines here.

Rin: Alright, but fast. I have a bad feeling about this place.

Yuki: Don't worry, like happen if here lives some kind of monster and... SASUKE, LOOK OUT!

Behind me stood two knights, one of them tried to hit me with his lance. I barely dodge that attack.

Sasuke: RUN!

As soon I said that, we ran with the knights behind us. We manage to hide iside a store the moment their lances got struck in the wall.

Sasuke: *pant*,*pant*. That was a close one.

Rin: Are we going to die?

Yuki: I never thought my life would end like this.

Sasuke: *Sish* They're coming.

One of knights appeared between us, it doesn't appear that he found us. That's the perfect chance to knock him out. I grabbed a nearby pole and hit him on his head.

Sasuke: Surprise, surprise, dumbass!

The knight fall into ground fast, but something on it was strange. He and his horse were just armors. When we are about to leave the store when that thing got up again. It attacked again, hitting the wall making it collapse. Somehow Yuki managed to get out there before the debris fell on him.

Yuki: Cousin, Rin-chan!

Sasuke: Run! We will find a way out!

I tried to attack him again, but this thing grabbed my arm and thrown me against the opposite wall. Even with my sensei's training, I can't score a hit. Specially with this fog on the way.

Sasuke: Darn it, I have to beat this thing fast! I can't keep on like this!

Instead of attacking me, he charge towards Rin! I need to do something fast! Suddenly the time stopped.

Sasuke: What's happening?

Voice: Thou art I... and I am thou... if you want to protect that girl, I come for you...

The time starts moving again, but slower than before. A card appeared in my hand. I know what to do...

Sasuke: Per...so...na!

The knight was send through the wall by a man using a silver armor, using a sword and a knife.

Sasuke: Rin, hide!

Rin: Alright! I'll give you some support from here!

After she hide I grabbed an Iai sword and I looked in the knight's eyes, if possess one.

Sasuke: Now, the REAL fight starts!

_Perpective: Yu_

I manage to defeat another shadow before it could hit Teddie.

Teddie: Thanks, Sensei.

Yosuke: Why you only call him sensei? Stupid bear.

Yu: That makes for today's training.

Teddie: I sense someone closer here!

Chie: What!

Yu: How many, Teddie?

Teddie: It's three people. Wait, they separated!

Yosuke: Where?

Teddie: Two of them are where you confronted your shadow, Yosuke!

Chie: And the other one?!

Teddie: It's coming to the castle where we found Yuki-chan!

How could this be? No one appeared in Midnight Channel after we saved Kanji!

Yu: Alright. Yosuke, Chie; go to the shopping district! Me and Teddie will head to the castle!

Chie: Okay!

Yosuke looked sick when I tell him to head the Twisted Shopping District. I don't blame him. There was the place he fought his shadow.

Yosuke: Alright, partner!

Yu: Let's go, Teddie!

Teddie: Wait for me!

What the hell is happening here?!

_Perspective: Yuki_

I need find a place were I could hide from this thing, fast!

Yuki: Whoa!

I dodge that attack somehow.

Yuki: Is that a castle? How ironic.

I ran towards the castle hoping to find something that I could use against that damn knight. Hopefully he hasn't found me after that.

Yuki: I'm really going to die. I hasn't even declared my love to Risette. No! I refuse to die in a place like this! My cousin is fighting against that thing, and so do I!

I looked for weapons, but I only found a pair of gauntlets, thanks God that my uncle taught me how to fight with my bare hands. But I can't get closer due to both his horse and his lance. I'm doomed.

_Perpective: Sasuke_

That knight is charging at my direction with everything he got. I blocked his attack with my sword's scabbard and summoned my Persona.

Sasuke: Oukuninushi!

My persona cut the knight's arm with a single slash wich disapeared soon after it touches the ground.

Sasuke: Next move I'll take you down!

Rin: Is going to attack again! Look out!

He attacked my Persona, I called him back, but his target was me, I can't dodge this time, his move hit my arm.

Sasuke: Argh!

Rin: Sasuke-san!

Sasuke: That's it! *crushes card* Oukuninushi, Blade of Fury!

He attacked with the combined swing of his sword and his knife, slashing the knight multiple times. It fall on the ground, this time it won't get up.

Sasuke: *pant* And stay down!

Rin: Are you okay, Sasuke-san?

Sasuke: I'll be okay. Quick, we have to find Yuki!

I'm pretty tired now, and we now have yuki and a way to get out of here. I was thinking about my new power and about Yosuke saying about training. No doubt he was talking about this. Before I could reach the exit, that thing got up again.

Sasuke: Back for more, huh? Ugh!

I completely forgot my injuries. Heh, this is the end for me?

Familiar voice 1: Jiraya, Garu!

Familiar voice 2: Tomoe, Rampage!

A tornado created by a frog-like ninja and a yellow woman using a two-side naginata suddenly appeared and attacked the knight, he exploded in a dark sand-like substance. I looked back and found Yosuke and Chie!

Rin: Chie-san, Yosuke-san!

Chie: What you two are doing here?!

Sasuke: We came here looking for you!

Yosuke: How you even managed to enter in the TV?

Sasuke: I just put my hand in the TV on Junes and entered.

Chie: That means you can use a Persona too?

Rin: I can't use a Persona, I just entered here with Sasuke-san and Yuki-san.

Chie: Wait, Yukiko is here to?

Sasuke: No, Yuki Kosawa, my cousin! We need to go after him!

Yosuke: Relax a little, Yu is already looking for him.

Rin: That's a relief.

Chie: But we should take you out of here first.

Sasuke: No way! I have to help him!

Yosuke: Chie, we need Teddie to get out of here and he's with Yu. That means we have to go after them.

Chie: Okay, but stay behind us.

Sasuke: Let's go them.

* * *

Next chapter will have a bossfight.


	4. Chapter 4: Don't mess with the king

_Perspective: Yu_

Teddie: Sensei, the smell is getting stronger, we're close.

Yu: Alright.

I never though return here, but is better than going back to the sauna.

Teddie: The smell is just beyond this door, be careful.

When the door opened, something rushed towards Teddie, hitting him in the face. I grabbed my sword, expecting it attack me too.

Voice: You're okay?

It isn't a shadow, but a Yasogami student.

Yu: I was going to ask you the same thing. And the one you punched ins't a enemy.

Student: What?! Wait, you're Yu Narukami from class 2-2. We're looking for you.

Yu: We?

Student: Yeah. me, Sasuke and Rin. Almost forgot, I'm Yuki Kosawa.

That's strange, maybe they're victims, but I never saw any of them in the Midnight Channel or the news. Only if they entered here by themselves.

Yu: Kosawa, right? How you manage to enter in the TV?

Kosawa: My cousin just put his hand in the TV and we're here.

Yu: And where they?

Kosawa: We got attacked by some knights and we separated.

This explains the smells Teddie sensed before, it were them. But before I could ask, a shadow appeared behind Kosawa.

Yu: Persona!

My Persona, Izanagi, appeared and attacked the shadow, cutting it in half.

Kosawa: Whoa. How you're did this?

Yu: I'll explain you latter, but before we have to meet the others and get out here.

Kosawa: Okay.

Teddie: I'm sensing a "bea-ry" strong shadow.

A shadow looking like a king appeared beside us. I was afraid this could happen.

Yu: Kosawa, run.

Kosawa: No way you're fighting this thing alone! I'll help too, Persona!

He scream, but no one was summoned by him.

Yu: You have to accept your shadow first. Until then, no Persona.

Kosawa: So, that's my Shadow?

Teddie: No. When a shadow meet his self, their smells are equal. And your smells are different.

Kosawa: I'll take that as a compliment.

Yu: Okay, you help. But don't make any suicidal moves. Izanagi!

The shadow summoned two knight-like shadows, one of them looked like the one I defeated earlier. The other one is not mounted on a horse, instead, he is equipped with a sword. I hope Chie and Yosuke have better luck than I am.

_Perspective: Sasuke_

Rin: So this is the place Yu-san is?

Sasuke: Anyone explain me why a castle is doing in the middle of nowhere!

Yosuke: It's Yukiko's reality, if you could say that.

Sasuke: Okay...

The castle possess a strange aura emanating from it. I'm starting to feel dizzy.

Chie: Can we enter already?! *sound of a explosion* What was that?!

The sound comes from the castle's top. A horrified look appeared in our faces.

Yosuke: Let's move fast!

They're entered in the castle, before I enter, I could hear a voice.

Voice: You have what it takes to find the truth?

I looked back to find where that voice comes from, but I can't find anyone.

Rin: Sasuke-san, are you okay?

Sasuke: Yes, I just though I heard someone.

I grabbed something from my pocket, it has a gun-like appearance.

_Flashback_

The boxes that I left in Port Island arrived, I decided to open some boxes and open the remaining ones tomorrow.

Sasuke: That's the last one for today. Huh?

Inside of it there is a small box. I don't remember putting anything like that, it looks like a gun. It has a letter on it.

_Sasuke,_

_Don't worry, this is just a model gun. It belonged to my brother, and you look like him, Shinjiro even told me to not send you this Evoker since the Dark Hour ended. Just in case you need to fight against a shadow by yourself. Since you hasn't awakened your Persona, here's a tip: a Persona can be desperted due to a extreme mental estress. If you need to do this, put this gun pointed to your head and pull the trigger. If you don't want this, just send back._

_Minako._

Sasuke: That's unexpected. There's more.

_P.S._

_Hey jackass, remember you have to mantain you mind controlled when doing this, or you'll get yourself and the others arround you in a even worse situation. So stay calm after summom your Persona._

_Shinjiro._

After reading it I don't thought it would be necessary, but after hear about the murder case and about the Velvet Room, I could even use it as a threat if I got myself in a big trouble.

_Flashback end_

We manage to defeat weaker shadows and arrived at the last floor. When we opened the door, we find a shadow king and two knights fighting against Yu and Yuki. Before we have time to react. Those shadows noticed us and then charged towards us.

Yosuke: Jiraiya, Magaru!

Chie: Tomoe, Mabufu!

Sasuke: Oukuninushi, Blade of Fury!

A lot of tornadoes, ice spears and swords attacked them, the horse knight got beaten quickly, but the other two dodge the combined attack. The remaining knight went at my direction with a diagonal slash.

Yu: Izanagi!

His Persona blocked the incoming slash at the last second and Jiraiya hit him in the chest, sending him flying a few meters back wilhe Tomoe blocked the King's attack.

Sasuke: Thanks.

Yosuke: Greetings only when we finished them.

I tried to hit the King only to found my incoming hit by the knight's sword. He then use a wind move similar to Yosuke's, sending me flying.

Sasuke: Argh! I'll get you for this, huh?

The King appeared in my front, acting like a execution. I looked behind he and found Izanagi, Jiraiya and Tomoe's attacks only getting blocked by that knight. I tried to block the King's staff with my sword but the impact broke both the blade and the scabbard, striking me in the arm.

Sasuke: Ugh! Darn! Oukuninushi, Zionga!

He send a lightning falling down through the King, who tried to block with his staff, pulverizing his arms and his weapon.

Sasuke: How's that? Because there's more where that came from!

I tried to summom my Persona again, but this time my vision went black, and the last thing I sensed was my body facing the ground.

_Perspective: Yu_

He fall uncouscious, and we're still fighting against that shadow. The knight is protecting the King while the latter finish us of one by one. I have to finish his fast.

Yu: Change!

Izanagi changed into a two sword armored Persona cut the knight in half and slashed the King while Jiraiya grabbed Sasuke and Tomoe knocked the King down. He wasn't in the shape to get up.

Yosuke: Alright. Kosawa, was it? Keep a eye on him, we'll beat those things right now!

Kosawa: Okay.

Chie: Yosuke pay attention! It's getting up!

The King got up and his arms got restored back and he grabbed the sword.

Teddie: It gotten stronger than before and it's going to attack!

He was right, it attacked us with a explosion again, sending everyone in the closest wall. When I got up I noticed something fell from Sasuke's pocket, it looked like a gun. Rin got the gun and pointed against the King.

Rin: Don't come any closer!

The shadow doesn't appeared afraid of the threat, getting closer to us. She was about to pull the trigger when Sasuke woke up.

Sasuke: It's a fake gun, if you want to fight, then pull the trigger while the gun is pointed to your head.

Rin: That's suicidal! I won't do that!

Sasuke: Look arround, There's only me, you, and Narukami! The others were knocked out! Do it!

She relutantely put the gun in her head trying to pull the trigger. The shadow is preparing to do the attack again.

Yu: Change!

This time it changed into a large snake with multiple heads. The Persona hit the shadow with multiple ice blocks. I have to think in a strategy fast!

Sasuke: Oukuninushi, Chaos Blade!

Yu: Change! Izanagi, Swift Strike!

A combined move of our Persona's blades hit the King, who tried to block only to lost it's sword, but the combined attack hasn't done much damage. I looked back and Rin finally pulled the trigger.

Rin: Let's finish this!

Behind her appeared a tall woman with brown hair, wearing a greek-like armor and equipped with a sword and shield.

Rin: Amazon, Mighty Swing!

Her Persona critically hit the King, destroying it's sword for good alongside his arm.

Rin: Recarm!

A light surrounded the Yosuke and then the others. When everyone got up, it's time to beat this Shadow for good.

Yu: Let's end this fight now!

All: Get him!

A series of slashes, punches, kicks attacked him im all directions, not letting a single remaining part of it.

Yu: *pant* Let's go home.

After exit the TV world, we started to talk about what happened.

Sasuke: You're saying if someone appears on Midnight Channel it's the next victim?

Rin: And if it's foggy here, the fog lifts there and the shadows became more agressive and kill whoever are inside?

Yu: Yes.

Sasuke: I want to enter in this little investigation too.

Rin: Please let me help.

Chie: For it's fine.

Yu: Okay.

Yosuke: But don't try doing something like that again. Seriously, we're almost died because of you!

Sasuke, Rin and Kosawa: I'm sorry.

We decide to part ways and meet ourselves tomorrow.

* * *

_May 22_

When I arrived at school, I noticed Yosuke, Chie, and Sasuke were missing.

Morooka: What happened to Hanamura, Satonaka and Kisaragi?

I have to think in something, fast.

Yu: Hanamura crashed with his bike against Satonaka and Kisaragi got bitten by a snake.

Everyone looked at me with a surprised face about what I told. I guess I exagerated. I also have to tell the truth to Yukiko latter.

Morooka: Oh... that's way unfortunate. But let's start the class.

* * *

**I admit that I give buffs to the Contrarian King and the Evoker scene was predictable. Sorry if someone though about a shadow self bossfight.**


	5. Chapter 5: School camp and deadly foods

_June 13_

We met ourselves in the roof during the lunchtime.

Chie: In days like this, it's good eat instant lamen when is hot!

Yukiko: It is very good.

Yosuke: Isn't it nice?

Yu: It is.

Yukiko: Huh? What?

Yosuke: The summer uniforms!

Chie: You sounded like a pevert.

Yukiko: You're sick.

Yosuke: Wait! They're looking too! Why only me?

Sasuke: Don't put me on this one. I'm reading my manga.

Yukiko: Let's change the subject.

Yosuke: We won't!

Yukiko: When the rain starts, we have to watch TV every night.

Yu: The Midnight Channel?

Chie: Certainly will rain a lot.

Yosuke: But I hope won't rain this weekend.

Yu: Why?

Yosuke: The school camp!

_June 16_

Yukiko: It's your first school camp?

Yu: Yes.

Yosuke: Each group need to make their own food, right?

Yu: What we're going to make?

Yukiko: I was thinking between lamen or curry.

Yu: I rather curry.

Sasuke: I like lamen a lot, but this time I choose curry.

Rin: Curry is a good idea.

Chie: Then is decided! It'll be curry.

Yosuke: Don't forget about my opinion! Curry! If it's camp, is curry!

Chie: Shut up, we already know!

Rin: I, Yukiko-san and Sasuke-san will get some ingredients.

Sasuke: Huh, why me?

Rin: We need someone who can carry the ingredients.

Sasuke: *sigh* Okay.

The three left, letting only me, Chie and Yosuke.

Yu: What we do in the camp?

Chie: We just grab some junk.

Yosuke: Really? No one told me that!

Chie: But the rest is fun. We cook outside an sleep in tents.

Yosuke: We're a group, right? Then we're going to sleep in the same tent?

Chie: Boys and girls sleep on different tents!

Yosuke: What a shame. Wait, I just remembered something! I'll be back soon!

The girls and Sasuke arrived. His face looks like he become sick of something.

Yu: You're okay?

Sasuke: Y-Yes...

_After a few minutes_

Yosuke: Where the girls?

Yu: Still buying.

Yosuke: Don't worry, with Amagi close we will be okay.

Sasuke: I hope you're right.

_June 17_

We're arrived in the camp site and waited the girls finish the curry.

Yosuke: I'm so anxious. Sasuke, are you really feeling well?

Sasuke: I'm fine. And you can have my food, I'm not hungry.

Yosuke: Really, you're nice.

The girls come with the curry, but something tells me to no eat it.

Yukiko: Here it is...

Chie: We made it with love...

Rin:...Enjoy the food.

Yosuke: Let's eat!

He took the first bite, in the next second, he is KO-ed by something. Yukiko lets out a scream and I tried to talk with him.

Yu: What happened?

Yosuke: Ca-ca-ca...

Yu: Hair?

Yosuke: A-ara.

Sasuke: Spiders?

Chie: Hair and spiders? There's nothing like that on the food.

Yukiko: I though hair fell in the food.

Sasuke: Hanamura, you're... okay?

He tried to point to the curry. It was emanating a deadly aura.

Yu: Was the curry too spicy?

Sasuke: For some reason, I don't think that's the proplem.

Rin: If you're worried about it, why don't you prove it?

Yu: Huh?

Sasuke: What?

We stare at the "curry" then the girls. They're are with a "you are going to eat or what" face. I don't have any options. We put the curry in our mouths... I just felt the ground after that.

_Few minutes latter_

Yosuke: What that hell is that? Ugh!

Yukiko: I thought we should prove it before.

Chie: I don't had enough courage to do it.

Rin: Me either.

Yosuke: Curry is supposed to be spicy or even sweet. But it only stinks!

Sasuke: I NEVER will eat curry again in my life!

Yu: It's awful.

Yukiko: The ingredients don't mix.

Chie: But we made it with love.

Boys: What kind of love is this?!

Girls: Sorry.

Yosuke: Now we're going starve to death. If at least we could eat that, but I'm not going to bite the Mistery Food X again.

Before we could decide what to do, a large girl appeared from nowhere.

Hanako: This curry looks good.

Sasuke: You can eat everything if you want.

She ate the "curry" like it isn't deadly.

Sasuke: I don't believe this.

_Night, boys' tent_

Yosuke: You're not going to sleep here?

Sasuke: With a gigantic rock like that? And besides, the teachers found a tent with a place left. I'll meet you tomorrow.

Yosuke: See ya.

He left. After a while, Kanji appeared.

Kanji: Can I sleep here?

Yu: Sure.

_Minutes later_

Yosuke: You really plays in the other team?

Kanji: Which team?

Yosuke: Considering the actual situaction, be honest.

Yu: We're in danger with you?

Kanji: Wha- What you' saying?! I'm not like that!

Yosuke: Why this reaction all the sudden?

Yu: It only makes you more suspect.

Kanji: I don't have nothing against women anymore!

Yosuke: But I still don't trust you.

Yu: Sleep in your side takes courage.

Kanji: Senpai, you don't trust me either?

Yu: Not at night.

Kanji: Fine! In this case... I'll go to the girls' side and sleep there! I'll prove that I'm a man!

Yu: Ok, you can go.

Kanji: Don't underestimate Kanji Tatsumi!

Yosuke: If King Moron finds out, you're expelled!

He went running VERY fast.

_Minutes later_

Yukiko and Chie appeared.

Chie: Hi.

Yosuke: What you're doing here?

Chie: We can't return to our tent!

Yukiko: And Kanji-kun...

Chie: Suddenly appeared and fell uncounscious. Right, Yukiko?

Yukiko: Yes.

Yu: What happened?

Chie: We can't sleep with him there. He can woke up enraged...

Morooka: Where's my black list...

Yosuke: It's Morokin. Quick, turn the light off.

Yu: Hide.

Chie: Where?

Hopefully we hide ourselves before he find out what's happening.

Chie: Yosuke, you're too close.

Yosuke: Shut up.

Morooka: Hey, you're sleeping? If yes answer.

Yosuke: Yes sir.

Morooka: You're not! Shut up and sleep now! Dammit, I drink to much...

He left.

Yosuke: I lost some years... Well, what you're gonna do?

Yukiko: Anyway, we can't go back now. We'll go out before the others wake up, so can we sleep here?

Yu: Yes.

We divided the tent with some bags.

Chie: Don't come near there.

Yosuke: We don't.

Chie: Don't anything suspicious, Hanamura.

Yosuke: Why me again?

Yu: I'm ok with that.

Yosuke: Whatever.

All: Good night.

_Some minutes later_

All: I can't sleep.

That was a discomfortable night in various aspects.

_June 18_

We're at the river.

Chie: Finally it's over.

Yu: It ended before we could notice.

Yukiko: I'm glad no one got expelled.

Sasuke: What do you mean with that?

Yu: It's nothing.

Yosuke: OK,since we're here, let's swim!

Rin: Huh?

Kanji: You're going to swim. I'm not going... I'm tired.

Yu: Did you sleep well?

Kanji: I don't sleep with no one.

All: Huh?

Kanji: Don't worry 'bout me.

Yosuke: It'll be boring if I swim alone.

Chie: Go swim alone!

Yosuke: You owe us one about last night.

Chie: Yes we do, but... we don't have swimsuits! Right, Yukiko?

Yukiko: Right! What a shame.

Yosuke showed one swimsuit for each girl.

Yosuke: Here it is. Junes' official mark made for summer.

Sasuke: That day you bought that?

Kanji: That's really sick.

_Minutes latter_

Yosuke: They're getting late!

Rin: Sorry for the wait.

Chie: Don't look, it's embarassing.

Yukiko: Don't stay quiet, please say something.

Yu: You're looking great.

Yosuke: You're can be childish inside, but I'm sure you will be great women. Right, Yu, Sasuke?

Yu: You're right.

Rin: That's it!

Chie: Now you really crossed the line.

Yukiko: Totally.

They send us towards the cliff, hopefully we fell at the river.

Yosuke: It's too cold!

Sasuke: You HAVE to piss the off! Atchoo!

Right after Kanji was thrown there too with his nose bleeding. Suddenly, we heard someone vomiting.

Rin: Is that... Morokin?

Yukiko: Something is coming down with the river.

Boys: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

_Minutes later, returning to the buses_

Kanji: I'm stink.

Yosuke: Don't. Say. Anything.

Sasuke: I hate my life.

Hanako appeared, waiting for someone, or waiting for Kanji. He blushed.

Yosuke: We'll leave you alone.

Yukiko: Good luck.

Yu: You'll need it.

We hide at the nearest tree, only to hear the conversation.

Hanaho: Kanji...

Kanji: Huh...

His face became even more red.

Hanako: About last night... let's forget about what happened.

She left.

Kanji: NOOOOOO! All I went through last night is meanliness now!

Yosuke: At least you tried.

We returned to the bus, hoping to forget about what happened in this weekend.


	6. Chapter 6: Risette is coming to Inaba!

_June 20_

I went to Junes because I have to buy some ingredients for tomorrow's lunch.

Yu: Huh?

A girl let her cellphone fall, I grabbed it and went after her until the elevator.

Yu: You let your cellphone fall.

She took it.

Girl: You at least could tell something!

Yu: Sorry.

Girl: But you gave it back to me, thank you.

The elevator's door opened and I went out.

_Night, Dojima's house_

We're watching a report about a pop idol leaving the spotlights, she looks a lot like the girl I met today.

_June 21, Junes' food court_

Yosuke and Kosawa: Amagi, you know Rise's family?

Yukiko: The store they are talking on the TV probably was Marukyu. We use their tofu.

Yosuke: Oh, that place! Then if we go to the tofu shop, we can see Risette?

Chie: Wait there! It's not time for this.

Yu: If the cases until now were related to the TV, she woul be the next target.

Kosawa: But Risette was shown in the TV multiple times. Why this would be diferent now?

Rin: I made some research, and it seems that Rise and Yamano met each other in some shows.

Chie: The entire city is talking about her, and she is moving to here.

Yosuke: If our theory is correct, then she will be the next target.

Kanji: What you mean?

Yosuke: If he's going after her, then the killer is after people in this city who appear on TV.

Yu: That's end with the theory that the killer is only after those are related on ms. Yamano's murder.

Kanji: Now I get it!

Chie: Sure?

Yosuke: But we still doesn't know about his objctives.

Kanji: Maybe he possess something against us. I mean, lots of people hate me. Yukiko-senpai, you already made something to make someone hate you?

Yukiko: No.

Kosawa: O...kay. Then we have to keep an eye on Risette!

_Dojima's house, Yu's room_

Yu: It's midnight.

My television turn on, showing a blurry image of Rise.

_June 22, after school, class 2-2_

Yosuke: I'm sure that was Risette.

Chie: You sure? She seems different.

Yosuke: Of course! Those breasts, the hips, and those beaultiful slim legs!

He then look at Chie's legs.

Chie: What you're looking at?!

Rin hit him on the head, followed by Sasuke.

Both: Pervert.

Yukiko: Narukami-kun, what you think?

Yu: They beautiful.

Chie blushed.

Yosuke: I disagree.

Chie: Jiraiya!

She kicked Yosuke hard. I mean, VERY HARD.

Sasuke: You deserved that.

Yukiko: Chie! Jiraiya is Yosuke's Persona! Yours are Tomoe!

She laughed hard.

Rin: Yu-san, you're taking this seriously?

Yu: I am.

Kanji: Then let's go to the tofu shop.

Chie: Yukiko and I need to go to the teacher's room, we meet with you latter.

_Shopping district, near tofu shop_

Yosuke: To made it clear, that's for our investigation.

Kosawa: There's nothing about meet Risette eye-to-eye.

Kanji: Stop with this dumb excuses.

Sasuke: You possess arround two posters of Rise in your room, Kosawa.

Yu: There's lots of people here.

We arrived at tofu shop, only to find a "we're close" poster.

Yosuke: I can't return now because I only came here to met Risette!

Yosuke and Kosawa entered on the tofu shop like crazy.

Rise: Haven't you read the poster outside? It says we don't have tofu now.

Kosawa: It can't be...

Yosuke: She is really Risette!

Kanji: You're Rise?

Rise: You don't have education?

Sasuke: Excuse our friends here. they're just idiots.

Rise: Wait, you're the guy from yesterday.

Yu: Hi.

I can sense Yosuke and Kosawa stare at me with a deadly glare.

Yosuke: You already met yourselves?!

Kosawa: That's not fair!

Sasuke: Shut up, both of you.

Rise: You really come to buy tofu?

Yosuke: Sure we did!

Rise: There isn't tofu here anymore.

Yu: Six ganmodoki, please.

Kanji: She's cocky.

Sasuke: Look who's talking.

Kanji: You want to end in the hospital, Kisaragi-senpai?!

Sasuke: If you want to fight, anytime, anywhere.

Kanji: Let's tak it outside!

Sasuke: Bring it!

They got out the shop.

Yu: You notice something strange ultimaly?

Rise: Something strange, like a pursuer?

Yu: Have you heard about the Midnight Channel?

Rise: You mean the show last night?

Yosuke: You watched it?

Rise: Yes, I heard the rumors. But the girl in the show wasn't me.

Kosawa: Huh?

Rise: I never used that bikini in a comercial. And... Her breasts are bigger than mine's.

Yosuke: It's true.

Sasuke: Can you stop saying this kind of comments for once?

Kosawa: Where did you came from?

Sasuke: Outside the shop.

Yu: Anyways, the person who appears there might be kidnapped.

Rise: Huh?

Yu: This may sound strange but is true.

Dojima's voice: Hey, you're disturbing the neighbors! Get back to your houses.

My uncle's voice was coming from outside.

Adachi: Excuse us, huh?

Kosawa: H-Hi.

Dojima: What are you doing here? huh?

He look at Kanji.

Dojima: Kanji Tatsumi...

Sasuke: We're just buying some ganmodoki.

He handed arround 500 yenes to Rise.

Sasuke: Bye.

Kanji: See ya.

Rise: Please come again.

We exit the shop.

_Hours later_

Now there's only me, Yosuke and Sasuke, Kosawa went to his house.

Sasuke: Why we are following her?

Yosuke: We can find the killer if we follow her. Keep your eyes open looking anyone who seems suspect.

Sasuke: We are suspects.

Chie: What are you doing here?

Rin: You seems suspects.

Yu: Are you the killer?

Yosuke: You're kidding, right?

We follow Rise shortly after. Then Chie asks some steak bowls from Aya.

Aika: Thanks.

Yosuke: You really delivers anywhere, right?

Sasuke: Mine is the biggest.

Chie: Mine is the pig bowl.

Yu: Mine's with vegetables.

Yosuke: Don't touch mine with beef and rice!

Yukiko: The kitsune lamen is mine.

Rin: The one with a lot of steak is mine.

Adachi: The last one is mine.

Yosuke: What a detective is doing here?

Adachi: Dojima-san told me to... AH! Well, I heard you asking for some bowls when I was doing some works for Dojima-san. What a coincidence.

Yu: She's moving.

Yosuke: Let's go!

Adachi: But we haven't finish the food yet!

Yukiko: At least let me eat the tofu.

Sasuke: Done!

Rin: Whow?

Sasuke: It's easy! You just need to...

Chie: Hey, look!

There's someone following Rise too. He looks very suspicious.

Chie: Is he the killer?

Yosuke: What?!

Yu: Thanks for the food.

Sasuke: Hey!

Sasuke ran at his direction, but the killer only run from us.

Kanji: You won't ran away!

Yosuke: Let me take care of Risette!

Chie: You're coming too, Hanamura!

Yukiko: Take care of her. Narukami-kun.

Yu: Me?

Sasuke: I'm gonna kick your ass!

Adachi: You can't! It will be the police's fault if the suspect gets hurt!

Rise: What's happening?

Chie: Let's hit him!

Yosuke, Chie, Kanji and Sasuke manage to stop the suspect before he could ran away.

Suspect man: What are you doing?! I'm just a Risette's fan!

Kanji: Don't try trick us, killer!

Suspicious man: Killer? What you're talking about?

Adachi: You'll talk everything at the police station! I aways wanted to say that!

Yosuke: Get up!

Adachi: Thanks for the help in capture the killer.

Adachi and the killer left.

Yosuke: So it is over?

Chie: The case is over? YAY!

Yukiko: But he can only be a fan.

Kanji: I got kidnapped by a weakling like this?

Sasuke: No way.

_Perpctive: Sasuke_

_Night, Kosawa's house_

I saw the Midnight Channel to make sure the case was solved. But Rise still appeared there. I have to talk with the others tomorrow. I went to bed shortly after. I found myself on the Velvet Room.

Igor: Don't worry. You are just sleeping in the real world.

Sasuke: I see.

In his left, there was a girl with a blue hat. I know I saw her somewhere.

Girl: So you can also enter in this world. What you want?!

Sasuke: That's a way to make a first impression.

Igor: My apologies. This is Marie, she is my aprendice. And I summoned you here to give a advice.

What he mean with advice?

Igor: It seems that with the bonds you form with other people, you can draw even more power from your persona as well. That is called Wild Card and this enables you to summon multiple Personas as well.

Sasuke: Like Yu?

Igor: But your Wild Card is just a copy compared to the other guests that entered here before you.

Sasuke: My powers... are just a copy?

Igor: Instead, you can change your Persona's skills due to the bonds you form with the others.

Sasuke:?!

Igor: That's why Marie is here. To help you to develop your skills.

Marie: But with one condition.

Sasuke: Please talk.

Marie: You must show me the city.

Sasuke: Sounds fair. I acept.

Marie: Then we'll meet tomorrow.

Sasuke: Okay.

Igor: That's everything for now. Farewell.

_June 23_

_Perpective: Yu_

_Dojima's house, midnight_

The Midnight Channel was clearer, this means Rise was already kidnapped. After ended, Yosuke called me.

Yosuke: You see that? I can't believe what I seem!

Yu: Alm down.

Yosuke: Okay, I'll meet you tomorrow partner.

**I decided to give Sasuke the skill cards during the Velvet Room scene. Yu still can change his Persona's skills with Marie. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Real me

_June 24, TV world_

We entered in the TV, it seems Teddie is really sad.

Yu: Teddie, what's wrong?

Teddie: You completely forget about me. Everyone having fun outside and I was here alone...

Sasuke: Sorry about that...

Yosuke: Leaving it aside, did someone...

Teddie: What are you talking "it"?! I'm just a pathetic bear that knows nothing about myself.

Chie: We'll never forget about you.

Yukiko: We need you sometimes.

Yu: Teddie, did Rise Kujikawa is here?

I showed him a pink cellphone. He starts smelling it and then he looks the smell's source.

Teddie: Found it! This way!

Sasuke: Let's kick some asses!

Teddie: I almost forgot, I found this sword in the near the castle.

He gave Sasuke a Iai sword.

Sasuke: Whoa... Thanks Ted.

He showed us the way. The place appears to be a striptease.

Rin: She's really here?

Teddie: The smell comes from here.

Yosuke: Isn't it the place that is near to hotels and inns?

Yukiko: There's no place like that in my inn!

Kanji: I can't see nothing.

Sasuke: Yeah, I can't even see my hand.

Chie: You three aren't using the glasses?

Teddie: I forgot! Here they are.

He gave to Kanji, Rin and Sasuke one of those spy's glasses. They put them.

Kanji: They're silly.

Rin: Look at the good side...

Sasuke: There isn't a good side.

Yukiko: Hahahaha, you look great.

Kanji: Why did you gave us these craps!

Teddie: You didn't like them?

Sasuke: Of course not!

Teddie: Okay, okay! These are the real ones.

He gave a black pair of glasses for Kanji, a purple one for Rin and a white one for Sasuke.

Rin: That's better.

We went through the place, defeating some shadows in the way. We arrived at one hall or something like that.

Sasuke: With this pink all along the way, I'm dizzy.

Yosuke: Same, here buddy.

Rise's voice: Ladies and gentlemen! Are you ready to enter in this world.

Sasuke: NO! I just to get outta here as soon as I can!

The lights turned on, showing six Rises with different clothes and a pole.

Chie: There's a lot of Risettes.

Rin: But wich one is the real?

Yosuke: I already saw all of then.

Sasuke: *punches Yosuke's head* Shut up!

Another Rise showed up, this time wearing a swinsuit.

Shadow Rise: Thanks fo the waiting.

Yosuke: RISETTE!

Sasuke and Chie: SHUT UP! * kicks him*

Shadow Rise: Tonight I will show you everything. Only see if it's true or is a lie! That's the real me.

She starts poledancing.

Sasuke: I can't stand it anymore!

Kanji: Mine was like that?

Teddie: These are Rise's supressed thoughs.

Rise: What a dead audience we have here. Maybe we should call our special guest.

Rin: Guest?

Shadow Rise: Our special guest is... Rise Kujikawa-chan!

The real Rise showed up this time.

Rise: That's enough, stop!

Some shadow cops appeared before us.

Sasuke: Finally! I was getting sick there.

All: Persona!

We called our Personas and then the cops started shoot us.

Shadow Rise: Please don't touch the dancers.

Yukiko: Maragion!

Yu, Kanji and Sasuke: Mazionga!

Yosuke: Magarula!

Chie and Rin: Mabufula!

Fire, ice, wind and lightining hit them, but it deals no dame to them.

Yukiko: It isn't working!

Chie: Let's try physical attacks on them!

Sasuke: Blade of Fury!

Chie: Rampage!

Rin: Heat Wave!

Their attacks combined defeat the shadows quickly. But more of them keep coming.

Shadow Rise: You wanted the people look at you.

Rise: Stop it. That's not the real me.

Shadow Rise: Don't come with that! So who is the real you?!

Kanji: Take-Mikazuchi, Kill Rush!

He use his thunder-like sword and slashed all of them.

Yosuke: Whoa...

Chie: He's like a scavator.

Shadow Rise: Who is the real you? *all of the other Rises starts talking* I'm the real Rise. I am you, and you are me.

Rise: No, you're...

Chie: Don't say it!

Rise: You're not me!

The shadow starts gaining power, now it's a large version of its former self, with glasses and a antenna in her face, and her body looks like it fell on a rainbow.

Kanji: Tsc, here we go.

Shadow Rise: I'm a shadow, the true self. And now the moment you've been waiting for! It's time for me to show every last inch of myself!

Sasuke: I'm tired os this crap! Let's finish this fight!

Then a green light comes out of her an then at us. Something bad is coming.

Kanji: Zionga!

She dodged.

Sasuke: Blade of Fury!

Rin: Tempest Slash!

She dodged again, and then she summoned a cannon in her hand. She fired it at us with our weakness.

Yu: Argh!

Rise: Here comes my counterattack, see if you can dodge it.

It hit in our weakness again. There's nothing we can do?

Yosuke: Darn...

Chie: How she is doing this?

Yukiko: Are we... going to die?

Teddie: No... you can't die! What can I do... Sensei...

Yu: Grab Rise and run!

Teddie: A-Abandon you...? Being alone again? I can't do that!

Shadow Rise: Goodbye... forever.

Teddie stood in front of us.

Teddie: Why am I moving foward? I-I feel like I'm gonna bear-serk! I can do it!

Shadow Rise: ?! This energy reading... Is coming from that weird thing?!

Teddie: Rooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawr!

He ran in her direction, then exploded. After the black smoke lifted, the shadow got back to her original self and Teddie was looking like paper.

All: Teddie!

Kanji: You almost died!

Teddie: Did I... Did I help?

Rin: Not only that... you saved all of us.

Teddie: I'm so glad... I didn't want to be alone anymore...

Sasuke: Thanks Ted.

Teddie: *Looks at himself* What in the world?! My fine, silky fur... I was so proud of it!

Yosuke: He's gonna be fine... I guess.

Then we went to Rise and her shadow.

Rise: Where am I? I'm sorry... It's all my fault...

Yu: It's not your fault.

Rise: No... It's still something that "I" did.* looks at shadow* Here, stand up. I'm sorry... You must've been in a lot of pain up to now. You're a part of me, but I kept refusing to admit you existed... I was trying to figure out who the real me was. But I realize now that I was on the wrong track. Ther's no "real me". It just doesn't exist.

Teddie: There's no... real me...?

Rise: You... me... even Risette... They were all born from me. They're all me.

Her shadow transformed into a priest with windows in her face and a antenna. After it dissapear, she colapsed.

Yosuke: Rise-chan! Careful!

Rise: I'm all right... Hey, you're the one who came to the, store right...?

Yosuke: Oh, yeah. And this guys came along with me.

I introduced ourselves to her.

Rise: Thanks.

Rin: We need get her out here. Huh?!

Yukiko: What's wrong?

Teddie: There's... no real me... ?

Kanji: H-Hey, Teddie...

Rise: No, get back! Something is coming from him...!

Sasuke: ?!

Teddie's voice: Real me... *chuckle* Such foolishness...

Yosuke: What is that thing...!?

Chie: D-Don't tell me... Is that other Teddie? Teddie's hidden thoughts?

Rise: I believe so, but it seems like there's more... I felt some powerful presence intervene...

Teddie: W-What's going on!? Wh-Whoaa!

Other Teddie: The truth is unattainable... It always be shrouded in fog. Though you reach through the murk and gloom to grasp something, you have no means to know it is the truth... In wich case, why...? What sense is there in yearning the truth? Close your eyes. Lie to yourself. Live in a blissful ignorance... It is a much smarter way to exist.

Teddie: Wh-What're you talking about!? I don't understand a word you're saying! You're just making it sound difficult because I'm not that smart! How rude! Maybe you can't tell, but I'm thinking as hard as I can!

Other Teddie: It is those efforts that I am calling useless... You are hollow. Empty. At your core, you know this... You just cannot accept it. So you seek an alternate form... a denial of your nature. You have no lost memories. If you have forgotten anything, it is the truth.

Teddie: Th-That's... a lie...

Other Teddie: Shall I spell it out for you? You are but a mere...

Teddie: I said shaddup!

He tried to attack the other one, but he got himself thrown away.

Yukiko: Teddie!

Other Teddie: It is the same for you all... You undergo suffering because of your search for the truth... This world is filled with thick, heavy fog...

Sasuke: That's not true!

Other Teddie: Heh, you act all high and mighty about yourself. But you are not different than my other self. You doesn't know nothing about yourself... *stares at all of us* How can you find something when you know not what you search for?

Sasuke:... What do you mean?

Rin: He's just taunting you, don't believe him!

Yu: There's a way to find it.

Other Teddie: And thus, you invite more suffering upon yourselves... It is beyond my comprehension. Then I grant you one truth... You will all die here. You sought the truth, only to find death...

Yosuke: Darn... How are we supposed to fight something like this without Teddie?

Rise: It's all right... Get ready, everyone.

Chie: Hey, don't tell me you're fighting with us! You can't take it!

Rise: I'm okay... I should be able to take that bear's place! It's my turn to save you all!

The shadow becomes a huge version of Teddie, with some "holes" in it.

Shadow Teddie: I am a shadow... The true self... I shall give you the "truth" you claim to hold so dear... The inescapable fact of your death here!

Chie: Was that creepy thing really inside our Teddie...?

Rin: Let's just concetrate in finish this thing for now.

Yosuke: I guess he was a lot more troubled than he looked... we have to save him!

Yu: Let's divide in two groups! Sasuke, Rin and Yukiko attack the shadow from behind! Me, Yosuke, Chie and Kanji attack from the front! Both groups protect Rise!

Yosuke: Okay, partner!

Sasuke: Let's roll out!

Shadow Teddie: Foolish beings! Accept your end with dignity and grace!

Chie: Amazon, Mabufula!

Multiple ice arrows attacked the shadow, but it only absorved the attack.

Kanji: Take-Mikazuchi, Kill Rush!

Chie: Tomoe, Gale Slash!

Yukiko: Konohana-Sakuya, Agilao!

This time the attacks connect, dealing some damage.

Shadow Teddie: Not bad, but it's my turn to attack! Foolish Whinsper!

A green air comes at everyone's direction, but it doesn't do any damage.

Yu: You guys okay?

Yukiko:...?!

Kanji:?!

Yosuke: They can't speak?

Rin: How you figure that, Sherlock?

Sasuke: Stop it already! Oukuninushi, Zionga!

Yosuke: Jiraiya, Garula!

Rin: Amazon, Tempest Slash!

A lightining tornado hit him, but the slashes don't make any effect on him.

Rin: How?!

Rise: Those holes in his body, don't attack then!

Yu: Pyro Jack, Agilao!

Shadow Teddie: Mabufula!

The ice arrows hit everyone, throwing me and Yukiko in the ground.

Yosuke: It doesn't look good. Masukukaja!

Chie: Let's hit him with everything we have! Rampage!

Sasuke: Blade of Fury!

It hit him again, knocking him out for a while.

Rin: Media!

A warm light envolves us, closing some injuries.

Yukiko: Thanks.

The shadow got up again.

Shadow Teddie: Stop this futile struggling. Even if you resist, it will all come to naught...

He creates a fiery black sphere in his left hand.

Rise: What...? I have a bad feeling about this...

Yu: We have to take him out before it could attack! Everyone full assault! Izanagi, Zionga!

Sasuke: Chaos Blade!

Yosuke: Sonic Punch!

Yukiko: Agilao!

Chie and Rin: Rampage!

Kanji: Kill Rush!

Though the attacks hit, it's still charging.

Rise: It's going to attack! Get ready!

Shadow Teddie: Nihil Hand!

He starts spinning his hand, creating a flaming circle arround him, knocking Yosuke, Rin and Sasuke during the attack.

Yukiko: Are you alright?

Yosuke: Yeah, I think.

Shadow Teddie: How you still alive? Grr... I'll destroy everything!

Sasuke: Everyone, hang into something!

He starts absorving everything arrond him.

_Perspective: Sasuke_

I used my new sword as a way to not get dragged into him. Yu grabbed Rise while Izanagi did the same with Himiko. I also noticed Rin was still uncounscious. I grabbed her but the place we are was starting to create a crater.

Sasuke: Darn!

Rise: Wait a little more... I find it's weakness and Teddie!

Yosuke: Where?!

Rise: Inside of its core!

Chie: But if we enter, we'll...

Sasuke: Where did you get that, Satonaka?! And Kanji, *throws Rin in Kanji's direction* take care of her!

Kanji: What are you gonna do?!

I went through the shadow, aiming to the hole he created. All went black after I done this suicidal move. Slowly, the light came back, and there's the two Teddies.

Shadow Teddie: We are not needed in this world, then let me release you from your suffering.

Teddie: I... I...

Sasuke: Don't listen to it, Ted!

Teddie: !

Sasuke: We're fighting against your shadow because you're important to us! Don't tell you're unecessary. We're friends, eve if you don't know who you are!

Shadow Teddie: Ngh... How dare you!

He tried to attack me with his claws, hopefully he is slower than me. I blocked his move and counterattacked, ripping his claws appart.

Teddie: I... I don't know who I am... I've thought a number of time... that maybe there is no answer... But I'm here... I live here...

Shadow Teddie: Shut up... SHUT UP!

This time he tried to attack Teddie.

Sasuke: No you won't! Mighty Swing!

Oukuninushi slashed the shadow, cutting it in half. At the same time, it seems that Yu and the others defeated the outside Teddie.

Yosuke: I can see them!

They all come at our direction.

Sasuke: You're not alone.

Teddie: Then... I don't to have to do this on my own...?

Yu: We'll help you to figure it out.

Yukiko: I'm sure we'll find out about you, as we continue investigating this world.

Teddie: Y-You guys... I'm... I'm a lucky bear! Waaaaaaah...

Arround the shadow appeared a blue light.

Chie: Is that...

Yosuke: A Persona?

The shadow becomes a fat mechanical Persona holdind a missile.

Teddie: Is this my Persona?

Rise: I can sense a strong power from it... It's awesome, Teddie...

She collapsed.

Yosuke: Let's hurry outside.

_TV World entrance_

Kanji: You okay Ted? We have to go now.

Teddie: Yeah, I'm just want to be alone for now.

Rin: Okay, and Sasuke...*slaps him*

Sasuke: What was that for?!

Rin: *while blushing* Kanji-san told me what you've done before! You suicidal jerk!

She got outside the TV World. I looked at Kanji.

Sasuke: What you told her?

Kanji: Just what you done during the fight.

Sasuke: Thanks, for the lack of a worse word.

Whe went outside the world too. Rise said that she won't be coming at school until July.


	8. Chapter 8: Moron's death

_July 10, Dojima's house, morning_

_Perpective: Yu_

I woke up hearing sirens from a distance. Did something happen last night? Before I could think more about it, my cellphone ring. It is from Chie.

Chie: D-D-Did you hear yet!? They found a dead body just outside the shopping district!

Yu: What!?

Chie: I don't get it! I mean, we... Look, we're all meeting at Junes. Come over right away!

She hung up. But how? I'm sure we rescued Rise. I have to go to Junes right away!

_Daytime, Junes' food court_

Chie: Hey, come here!

Besides me in the table, there's only Chie, Yukiko, Kanji and Sasuke.

Yu: Where's Yosuke and Rin?

Sasuke: Checking the scene. But they'll be back soon. Talking about them...

They arrived with a serious look in their faces.

Yosuke: *gasp* Yeah, it was murder all right. The body was hanging upside down on the aparment's rooftop railing...

Yukiko: But... how could that...?

Yosuke: That's not all.

Rin: The victim this time... It was King Moron.

Everyone got up surprised from what she just said. Can it is true?

Chie: King Moron!?

Kanji: You mean THAT King Moron!? Senpai's homeroom teacher?

Chie: W-Why...? What on earth is going on here!?

Yosuke: How am I supposed to know!? But I talked to a guy there who saw it! It's true...

Kanji: Gotta be shitting me... Ain't the killer targeting people who get shown on TV? I ain't never seen King Moron on the Midnight Channel, or any other programs!

Yosuke: Why...? Why did this happen?

Sasuke: Okay he was a annoying person, but he doesn't deserve to die like this!

Rin: Maybe it was just a coincidence?

Yukiko: Maybe the Midnight Channel doesn't have to do with this...

Yosuke: Damn it! We came so far, and now we're back to square one!? Were we in over our heads, trying to catch a culprit that even the police couldn't find...?

Yu: It's too early to give up.

Kanji: Damn straight! We started this thing 'cause the police can't tell their asses form their elbows. We give up now, and that shithead's gonna be on the loose forever. We just gotta keep keepin' on.

Yukiko: Kanji-kun...

Yosuke: Hmph... Big talk for someone like you, Kanji.

Kanji: Wh-What's that s'posedta mean!?

Yosuke: *sigh* I know... We're dealing with a murderer here. But we've all risked our lives to get tis far... No way we'll back down. And we promised to that bear too...

Sasuke: Maybe Teddie knows something about this!

Yosuke: Since moping arround won't gives us any good, let's go see him!

_Junes' eletronic department._

Chie: Huh? There's staff here?

Yosuke: Now that's unusual... Hi there. *Aproaches the employees* Did something happen?

Female employee: Ah, Yosuke-kun.

Male employee: Great timing. Did the manager tell you anything about this? There's been this weird mascot arround our department for quite a while now... Is there some kind of campaign on today?

Yosuke: Mascot?

Female employee: He said his name was... Uh, what was it? Terry? Eddie?

Male employee: Well there are no customers arround, so I guess it's fine... I better get back to my station.

Yosuke: Please don't tell me...

Rin: That bear got out.

Chie: Whoa, h-he's here!

He is relaxing in one of those chairs.

Teddie: Aaaaahh. This really hits the spot.

Yosuke: Wh-What the...? I mean, how'd you...?

Teddie: It took you guys long enough! I've been waiting.

Yukiko: Teddie, are tou okay on this side!?

Sasuke: Most important... *along with Kanji* How did you even leave your side!?

Teddie: Simple, I just put my hand and entered. That idea came into my mind for a moment, I tried it, and I'm here!

Rin: O-Okay...

_Junes' food court_

Yukiko: Teddie said that no one appeared there until the fog cames back...

Chie: He didn't show up on the Midnight Channel either...

Rin: Why not throw him in a TV, like the others?

Yu: They never intended to.

Yosuke: Never intended to...? So you're saying he wasn't like the other victims to begin with? But why?

Yukiko: Maybe the culprit thought he couldn't kill any more people by throwing them into TVs.

Sasuke: Makes sense, after all, in the last three attemps he failed in a row...

Rin: Because you intervene.

Yu: You two helped too.

Kanji: So they snuffed someone on our side this time to make sure it worked. Dammit... If it's true, we can't prevent more murders unless we catch him.

Rin: Maybe... But King Moron doesn't showed up in TV.

Chie: We need more clues. I hope Rise-chan is better yet.

Yosuke: Yeah... We'll have to put our hopes on her.

Sasuke: I'll get something to drink.

Teddie: It's so hot out... I'm taking this off.

Yosuke: Wait, you're not talking about your head, are you!? Cut it out! There's kids watching! Geez... They'll be scarred for lifr if they see an empty mascot walking arround. Have a little consideration, man.

_Perspective: Sasuke_

Sasuke: What? No drinks!?

Worker: Sorry, but all stocks got sold.

Sasuke: Okay, I'll look somewhere. Thanks.

_Food court_

Sasuke: Where are them?

They left me alone. Well, then I can go to shopping district with no worries.

_Shopping district, north_

I went directly to one soda machines, I am a lucky man! That's the last one. Wait is that... Yu and the others? But where's Teddie?

Sasuke: Hi guys... again.

Yu: Hi.

Sasuke: Who's the one with you?

Teddie: You completely forget about me?!

When I realized it was Teddie, I split the soda that I was drinking in the moment. The flying soda hit Kanji.

Sasuke: Is that really you Teddie?!

Teddie: Who else could be?

Kanji: I'm gonna get you for this!

Sasuke: Sorry.

Yosuke: Anyways... Chie said Teddie is cute, what do you think, Kanji?

Kanji: Huh? What're you asking me for? Oh, I get it. You're asking "Please beat the shit outta me Kanji?"!

Yu: Okay, but... How did you pay for his clothes?

Rin: Simple, Chie put the charges on Yosuke's account.

Yosuke: She did what!? What the hell, Chie!? I never said you could do that!

Chie: What else were we supposed to do!? That stuff was expensive, even for Junes!

Yosuke: You seriously charged in to me? Wh-Why would you do that!? You know I just bought a motorcycle! I'm broke!

Chie: So? If you already broke, a little more debt isn't going to make much of a difference.

Yosuke: What!?

Teddie: C'mon, baby. Stop fighting over-

Yosuke: Shudup! This is your fault, y'know! Grr... You listen here Ted... You better take really, really, REALLY good care of that. If you put even a single tear on it, I'll make your next set of clothes out of the bear hide you took of!

Then Chie and Yosuke starts arguing and went off.

Rin: They're just a lovely couple, isn't they?

Yu: Yeah.

Kanji: Alright Ted, let's get some Topsicles.

Teddie: Whoohooo!

Now there's only me, Yu, Rin, and Yukiko.

Rin: So... What will we do now?

Yu: Talk with Rise?

Sasuke: Yeah.

When we arrived at the tofu store, a boy was leaving.

Hat-hearing boy: Ah... I had a feeling you'd come.

Yukiko: You're...!

Hat-wearing boy: Are you going to ingratiate yourself with Rise Kujikawa now?

Yosuke: *Arriving at the scene with Chie* Geez... Why did the clerk even let them charge into someone else...? Huh? W-Waitn you're that guy we saw with Kanji...!

Hat-wearing boy: Precisely. I don't believe we've met since then-In fact, I don't believe I've ever introduced myself. My name is Naoto Shirogane. I'm investigating the multiple murders that have occurred here. Mind if I ask you a few questions on the subject? The latest victim, Kinshiro Morooka... He was a teacher at the school you attend, correct?

Chie: S-So what?

Naoto: The public is focused on the fact that he is associated with the second victim's school... But in truth, that's irrelevant. What intriges me is the inconsistency. This Morooka... has never appeared on television. What do you make of that?

Yosuke: ...How are we supposed to know?

Naoto: Well, we'll leave it at that. For my part, I'd like to solve this case as quicly as possible. I'll be keeping an eye of you all. Well then, until we meet again.

He left.

Yosuke: Who is taht guy...?

Chie: It felt like he completely saw through us... He even knew about the TV thing.

Rise: Oh... Hi.

Yukiko: Rise-chan! Are you alright?

Rise: *nodded* Are you all here to check up on me?

Yosuke: Well, yeah...

Rise: Oh, um... Do you guys have a moment? There's something I want to tell you. Follow me. My grandma's taking care of the shop today.

Yosuke: Huh? Sure, okay...

_Tatsuhime Shrine..._

Rise: Yeah, I remember being at my house... When I came to, though, I was already in the other world.

Chie: Aw... Still no real information on the killer...

Yosuke: We met this weird kid named Naoto a second ago...

Rise: Oh... He's come to the shop several times. He asked me about the incident. I didn't tell him anything about the other world, though. I figured it'd be a waste of time. Actually he asked about you guys too, but I just made up some stuff. Like, "They found me uncounscious on the roof at Junes."

Yosuke: Well, I guess that's close enough to the truth.

Rise: Um... so... I-I really appreciate whatyou did for me... Thank you soooo much! I love you guys!

Rin: Um... You don't have to thank us!

Yosuke: *blushing* Dude... She's so cute... Man, it's finally hitting me that you're the real deal. You realy are Risette.

Rise: Well, I know I sounded gloomy and all from stress, so... I-I thought you mind not like me that way... Do I sound weird?

Yu: Not a little.

Rise:*chuckle* I'm glad you're the first people I got to know here.

_July 26, Kosawa's house_

It'll going to rain today, then let's watch the Midnight Channel. With a vivid image like this...

Boy on screen: You all think you can see me? You all think you know everything about me? Then try and catch me.


	9. Chapter 9:8-bit madness and food contest

**I do not own Persona 4**

* * *

_July 27, Junes' food court_

_Perspective: Sasuke_

Yosuke: Okay, Rise and Teddie are checking out the other side, so we'll go ahead and start the meeting. Now, about what happened last night... You guys saw it, right?

Everyone nodded.

Kanji: Yeah. Shit he said more my blood boil. That mumbling of his those fish-like eyes pissed me even more. Who is he?

Yu: I don't know...

Yosuke: Hmm... Truth to tell, I get the feeling I've seen him before...

Yukiko: I was surprised when I saw how clearly his face showed on TV. So I called Chie, and while we were talking, it hit me... Maybe that boy is the culprit.

Chie: It's just a hunch, but it makes sense.

Sasuke: That Naoto guy told us the suspect is a high schooler... The police are after him for the murder of King Moron.

Rin: In a time like this one, to something like that appear... I'm sure he is the killer. He even to taunted the viewers, saying "Try and catch me"...

Before we could continue, Rise and Teddie showed up...

Sasuke: How it was the search?

Rise: There's someone in there...

Teddie: But we can't sense where that comes directly.

Yu: That means we have to look for clues arround?

Rise: Yes.

Kanji: Then what are we wainting for. Let's get him!

Sasuke: Kanji, do you really know we have to look for some info about him. Right?

Kanji: Not a single word!

I facepalmed. Sometimes he is annoying. We went looking for something that gives us some information about the fish-eyes killer. I only found some teenagers that gave me a school album... at the cost of give arround 6.000 yen to them. Darn I hate when this happens to me. Looks like his name is Mitsuo Kubo. I grabbed my cellphone and called to Yu.

Yu: Sasuke, I hope you don't try to fool me again...

Sasuke: Not this time... Better call everyone to Junes.

Yu: Okay... But I hope it's not that prank you put me into.

Sasuke: For the last time Narukami, it was Kosawa who did that prank!

_Junes' food court_

Sasuke: Okay now everyone's here... *shows the album with the fishy guy on it*

Rin: Can I ask?

Sasuke: Yeah.

Rin: How you get this album?

Sasuke: 6.000 yen for this crap. I'm going to burn it later. That's sufficient for look after him Rise?

Rise: I think so...

_TV world, entrance_

Rise summoned her Persona, wich scanned the area.

Rise: I found him! That way!

Yosuke: Then is settled, time for a final showdown!

Whe went to the direction Rise pointed earlier. It was... a 8-bit game! WHOHOOOO!

_Perspective: Yu_

Rin: What is this...? Some kinda game?

Yosuke: Well, he did taunt us, saying "Try and catch me"... I guess he thinks of all this as a game.

Chie: Ohhh, this pisses me off! I hereby sentence him to a hundred kicks to the face! Let's go!

Rin: This is so old school.

Sasuke: LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

Kanji: My ears!

Yukiko: That's a bit exagerated, right Yu?

Yu: We gotta reach the ending!

Rin: Hey! Someone have special items?

Everyone besides me, Sasuke and Rin facepalmed.

Yosuke: Gotta admit... All guys love games.

Rin: I'm a girl.

Teddie: And all girls love Teddie!

Everyone entered in the "dungeon". As we went through this place, we defeated some shadows until the 10th floor. It looks like it's the endgame. We opened the door and found two Mitsuos.

Chie: Look! There he is!

Kanji: You Mitsuo!? You better be ready to pay, you bastard!

Yosuke: Wait, Kanji... Something's not right!

Mitsuo: Everyone gets on my nerves... That's why I did it! What do you think of that? Say something, dammit! Nobody even thought of me after the first two people. That's why I went for the third one! I killed them!

Other Mitsuo:...

Mitsuo: Wh-What're you all quiet for...?

Other Mitsuo: Because... I fell nothing...

Mitsuo: What're you talking about!? Make sense!

Chie: What the...? Which one's the shadow?

Other Mitsuo: I... have nothing... I am nothing... And you... are me...

Mitsuo: What...? What's that supposed to mean!? I'm... I'm not nothing...

Yukiko: No! If this keeps up...!

Yu: I know... it's-

Sasuke: The boss battle.

Chie: This is getting annoying!

It looks like with Sasuke's enthusiasm, Mitsuo finally notice us.

Mitsuo: Wh-Who are you guys!? How'd you get in here...? Who the hell are you!? What're you doing here!?

Sasuke: *finally recomposed himself* Shut up! We came to arrest you!

Rin: Are you the killer?

Mitsuo: Haha... Ahahahahaha! Of course I am! The one behind everything! I don't give a damn what this impostor's saying! Hahaha, you hear that!? You have nothing to do with me! Get outta my sight! That goes for the rest of you, too... Why'd you chase me all the way here!? I'll kill you! I'll kill all of you!

Shadow Mitsuo:... So you don't accept me...

Mitsuo: Ngh... What...? Aaaaaaargh! *falls uncouncious*

Rin: Finally he shut up.

His shadow becomes a baby with some magic-like signs arround his head. He form a 8-bit warrior arround him.

Rise: Get ready everyone! Once we beat him, this case is good as closed!

Shadow Mitsuo: I am... a shadow... Come... I'll end your emptiness.

After the battle we watch Mitsuo being arrested.

Yosuke: It's all over.

Yu: We all... will still meet again right?

Chie: Of course!

Time passes by and we never met ourselves again.

_Dojima's house_

A year have passed, but I felt myself empty, alone. The promise we made ourselves was a lie. I looked at my TV, remembering what happened this year. I tried to put my hand on it, but nothing happened!

Yu: Why!?

Shadow Mitsuo: I have nothing...

Yu: Is that a shadow?

Shadow Mitsuo: Everything is "nothing".

Yu: What's it doing here?

Shadow Mitsuo: Friendship is an illusion. You are on your own. You are empty.

Yu: Persona!

I tried to summon my Persona... with no avail. I tried it again and again... but nothing happens.

Shadow Mitsuo: You have no bonds. You have nothing at all. You're just like me.

Yu: Stop it... You're wrong!

He starts choking me... I can't... hang on... everything is becoming darker... I could only hear a voice from a distance calling my name. Wait... the voice is coming closer, it is Yosuke's voice!

Yosuke: Give me your hand!

I extended my hand towards the light. Yosuke saved me. I understand it now. We never left the TV world after all.

Yosuke: Are you okay?

Yu: Thank you, Yosuke.

Right after the shadow throws at us several explosive blocks wich got blocked by Yukiko's Persona.

Kanji: Senpai!

Yukiko: Narukami-kun!

Teddie: Sensei, welcome back!

Chie: Thank goodness you're okay!

Rise: Senpai, you all right?

Yu: Yeah, now let's get him.

Rin: It's time for a counterattack!

Yu: Persona!

Izanagi went at the shadow's direction, which send more explosive blocks.

Sasuke: Oukuninushi, Megido!

Small white orbs destroyed the blocks.

Sasuke: Yu, I'll give you some support. The spotlights are all aimed on you now. Finish him off!

Though Izanagi cut most of the 8-bit's armor, it got reformed again.

Rise: You can't hit the Shadow until you destroy its shell.

Everyone are trying to destroy the shell, but he keeps reforming again.

Kanji: Not on my watch!

All Personas, with exception of Himiko, Oukuninushi and Izanagi created a barricade to stop the shell from reforming itself.

Rise: Now's your chance!

Kanji: Go for it!

Yukiko: Please, Narukami- kun!

Chie: Hit him nice and hard!

Teddie: You're up, Sensei!

Rin: It's all left for you finish it!

Yosuke: I'll let you take the juicy scene!

Yu: I... am not empty!

Izanagi attacked him again, countered by the shadow's tornado.

Yu: Makami!

Izanagi transformed into a snake-like Persona, sending a fireball at the shadow, wich blocked it with a wall.

Yu: King Frost!

Makajam transformed into a snowman riding in a tank-like vehicle, sending multiple ice arrows to the wall.

Yu: High Pixie!

A pixie appeared in front of me, sending a lighting beam at the shadow, destroying the barrier for good.

Yu: Pyro Jack!

Now it's a pumpkin holding a lantern wearing a Halloween clothes. Absorving the fire that was created bye the explosion. The shadow countered with an ice beam.

Yu: Yamata-no-Orochi!

A snake with multiple heads absorved the beam.

Yu: Leanan Sidhe!

A blonde-haired woman appeared next to the shadow, sending a small ice blast in his ear wich makes him went on a rampage, throwing all Personas away. He used this oportunity to reform the shell again.

Yu: Rakshasa!

A oni starts destroying te blocks but some went through our direction. I have no time to lock that and attack at the same time.

Yu: Ara Mitama!

Sasuke: Maziodyne!

While the magatama-like Persona blocked the imcoming blocks, Sasuke's Persona send multiple lightining beams at the shadow, dizzying it.

Sasuke: Go, Yu!

Yu: Izanagi!

My persona changed back to Izanagi, making a last strike at the shadow, cutting it in half. Now the shadow returns to its original state. We change our attentions to Mitsuo, who woke up.

Mitsuo: Who the hell are you guys!?

Kanji: We're here to catch you.

Yosuke: The police are after you for killing King Moron on top of the other two murders.

Yu: Are you the killer behind all these cases?

Mitsuo: All the cases... All on me... Aha... hahaha! That's right, I did it!

Kanji: You...

Mitsuo: And not just that bastard Morooka... That stupid announcer and the Konishi bitch too! I killed all of them! It was just me!

Suddenly, his shadow disappeared.

Rise: Wh-Where did it go!?

Chie: What's going on...?

Mitsuo: Ha... Hahaha... It's gone... That frickin' monster disappeared... Take that you son of a... Ugh.

Sasuke: Hey, shut up!

Rise: We need to hurry and get him out of here.

_Junes' eletronic department_

_Perspective: Sasuke_

Finnaly, it's over.

Yosuke: We need to call the cops.

Sasuke: Yes, but we can't let him alone too.

Yu: Sasuke, Kanji. Do you mind stay here and make sure that he won't run away?

Kanji: Not a little, Senpai.

Sasuke: Okay.

They left.

Kanji: I hope you'ree ready to get what's comin' for you...

Mitsuo: *chuckle* What, you gonna kill me?

Kanji: *grabs Mitsuo* Kill you...? I ain't be that easy, you piece of shit. What you did can never be taken back. No, you're gonna own up to your crimes and pay for what you did. You ain't gonna be allowed to kick the bucket until you understand exactly what it is you've done! *throws him off*

The cops arrived and arrested him.

_Junes' food court_

Rise: It's finally over... Let's leave the rest to the police.

Teddie: My world will be peacefully now.

Yukiko: I'm happy for you. We're went through a lot.

Teddie: Like scoring with guys!

Yukiko: Oh come on...! Will you never let it go?

Kanji: Scoring with guys?

Yukiko: Y-You don't need to know the details. I'm sure you'd like us to forget the sauna incident too... right, Kanji-kun?

Kanji: Urgh... W-Well...

Rise: That's not fair... I wanted to see everyone else's too!

Yosuke: That's right. We three are the only ones who saw everyone's secret.

Yu: Right.

Chie: Hey, so what was Yosuke's like? C'mon, it's about time you told us.

Yu: Pretty much like the rest.

Yosuke: Speaking of wich, nothing really happened on your case huh? That goes for Sasuke and Rin too.

I forgot about it.

Rise: Really... Wait, really? Is there something special about Senpai after all?

Yukiko: The same happened to Sasuke-kun and Rin-chan?

Sasuke: That's because I have nothing to hide.

Rin: Same here.

Yu: And what about your model gun that you aways bring with you?

Sasuke: You mean the Evoker? Let's just say that it works like a easy way to summom Personas. And it is like a very precious gift for me.

Rin: In a very crazy manner.

Sasuke: Remember that you were the one who pulled the trigger.

Teddie: Sensei is da man!

Kanji: But now we won't be calling you "Leader" anymore, will we...?

Chie: It's kinda sad...

Rise: Hey, why don't we have a cellebration? We always have a wrap party after we're done shooting. It's fun, and it'll help us to give us some closure.

Chie: Sounds great! Let's go all out!

Rin: But where?

Yosuke: Hey, why don't we hit your place, Yu?

Yu: My place?

Yosuke: Oh, but will be your uncle get suspicious? Like, "Why are you celebrating?"

Yu: No problem at all.

Chie: Wait, your uncle is a detective, so he won't be coming home tonigh. So Nanako will be hungry.

Yukiko: Hey, then why don't make dinner together?

Rise: Wow, you're good at cooking, Senpai?

Chie: Well... sort of.

Sasuke: Stop it! Remember what happened in the school campout?

Yosuke: Dude, you're right! I don't want to eat the Mistery Food X again!

Rin: We already told you that was an accident!

Yukiko: She's right! We just got a couple of the ingredients wrong!

Sasuke: A couple?! I'd say the entire ingredients are wrong!

Yosuke: Guys, please don't do this, I'm begging you... I don't need another trauma to deal with...

Rise: Hey, I'm a good cook too! I'll make somthing for you, Senpai.

Teddie: Tadaaaah! Teddie has a great idea! Let's have a cooking battle! The winner will be crowned Iron Cook Inaba!

Yosuke: Now I'm even more worried...

Rise: Aww, but I'll win hands-down. You sure you want to make it that easy?

Yosuke: Dude, listen to me. For the sake of our stomachs, you have to cook something too. Help us Yu Narukami! You're oour oly hope...

Chie: Then you can represent the guys' team. Nanako-chan will be our jugde!

Time passed after that, and it was decided... What the contesteants have to cook is a omelette.

_Dojima's house_

The contestants are really preparing the omelette and their minds for this. But still I get a terrible presentiment about it. So I called Kosawa to join. Time to get my revenge from that Troll. Hahahaha.

Rise: Bon apetit!

Yosuke: W-Well, wait a sec. Who's going to be the judges?

Sasuke: Simple. Me, Rin, Yosuke, Teddie, Nanako, Kanji, and *evil grin* Kosawa.

Rise: Try mine first, Yosuke-senpai. It's guaranted delicious!

Yosuke: An omelette from Risette! I don't deserve such honor.

Kosawa: Neither me. Can you imagine how many guys would beat the crap outta me if they found out Risette cooked it for us?

Both: It's chow time!

They ate it, and their reactions weren't the happy-go-lucky from before. Their mouths are burning! I couldn't contain myself and laughed hard. They went out looking for water.

Sasuke: Two out!

Yukiko: Well... try mine next.

Kanji: I'll try this one.

Rin: Let's see how it is.

Sasuke: Kanji... That's a lot...

They ate, but it looks like they sensed nothing. And even tried again!

Yukiko: H-Hey, say something.

Rin: It has no taste at all.

Kanji: How this even possible?

Yukiko: Y-Your palates just aren't refined enough!

Nanako then tasted it.

Nanako: I think it tastes good.

Yukiko: Nanako-chan...!

Chie: O-Okay... Try mine next.

Teddie: I'll give it a whirl.

Sasuke: Okay let's try out.

This tastes... horrible.

Teddie: Wow, this tastes awful!

Sasuke: A huge improvement over the curry...

Yukiko: It can't be that bad... *proves it* They're totally right! It tastes awful!

Chie: Then try the one Rise-chan made!

She tasted it ang got KO'ed in a single bite. Yu tried to wake her up.

_Kosawa's house_

For some reason, I was thinking about Mitsuo and his shadow told earlier. That doesn't makes sense. Mitsuo kept saying that he killed everyone, and his shadow was denying it. And the only cause of death discovered was from Morooka. If the shadows are really our supressed emotions... Then Mitsuo was lying. I got a bad feeling about this, all of this.


	10. Chapter 10: Summer case and beach

_August 16_

_Junes's food court_

No one appeared on Midnight Channel since that Mitsuo creep was arrested, because of this, we don't need to enter in the TV at Junes anymore, except for trainings. I don't have so many things do do so I went to Junes just to pass time. When I reached there, everyone was reunited in the "I.T. headquarters", as I wanted to call it. The only absent was Yu.

Sasuke: Hi guys. Hey, what happened?

Yosuke: Want to hear the story too? Well... Nanako is better explaining this case we have here.

Nanako told us that Yu was arriving late at home, even more than normal. And there's something to do with the part-time jobs he is currently joined.

Yosuke: I can't believe Yu is making poor Nanako worry!

Rise: But you gotta admit, Senpai hasn't been hanging out with us lately.

Chie: No good. He isn't picking up.

Nanako: Then let's go look for him.

Kanji: Sounds good! There's no point thinki'n about it.

Yosuke: Nanako, we'll help out, so let's give it our all!

Nanako: Yeah, thank you!

After that we started looking for him everywhere, but it looks like he dissapeared from the city.

_Shopping District, south_

Rise: Phew, I'm beat.

Sasuke: He is like a ninja. Dissapearing from the shadows.

Rin: Man. I wonder wich job is this he picked up.

Chie: This is pretty tough without any clues to go by.

Yosuke: I don't think he'd wander very far...

At the moment he finished his sentence, we notice a really unusual thing: Teddie walks out the bus with his bear costume! Why on earth makes him wearing that in a very hot day?!

Rise: Teddie rode the bus...!

Nanako: Huh? Is that bear your friend?

Yosuke: Hey, Teddie! What're you doing out here?

Teddie appears even more strange than he normally does, he wasn't speaking a single word!

Kanji: Huh? Why aren't you saying anything?

Nanako: What a weird bear...

Teddie: I-I'm not a suspicious... bear.

Yukiko: Doesn't his voice sound off?

Chie: And he's all stiff.

Rise: Yeah, it doesn't seem natural.

Kanji: Normally he's, uh, really high-wired.

Yosuke: Like how he randomly rolls around.

Then he starts rolling around, but when he reaches a certain distance between us, he get up runs like there's no tomorrow for him.

Rin: Hum... What happened here?

Sasuke: It's better not ask...

_August 18_

In the case's second day, I, Yosuke, Kanji, Teddie and Nanako followed Yu until Samegawa River, under the suspects of he meeting a woman. We make sure that he doesn't find us.

Teddie: Whoa, she's right!

Yosuke: This is serious!

Kanji: Dude! It'ss even an older woman!

Teddie: So that's Sensei's type.

Nanako: Huh? That's not the same woman I saw earlier.

Sasuke: Wait, what?

Yosuke, Kanji and Teddie: For real?!

Then a kid arround 8 years old came closer to then. No way...

Kanji: Hm? What the-?

All: She has a kid?!

He almost noticed us at our last comment, wich make us to run. We only stopped at the north section of the Shopping District, where we fond the girls and explained what happened.

Rise: No way! You're lying! I won't believe 'till I see it!

Nanako: I'll go double-check!

Rise: Good idea! Let's go together!

Rin: I don't care about it.

Yukiko: It'd be embarrassing if he caught us.

Teddie: Then rest at ease! I came prepared for something like this.

He handed over a pair of those "dummy glasses" for each girl, includind Nanako.

Sasuke: Better than spying him without a disguise.

They left. Later on Kanji and Teddie left also. I was about to leave when...

Yosuke: Hey.

Sasuke: What? The investigation is over for today.

Yosuke: I know, but I have a question to you. And be honest.

Sasuke: What is it?

Yosuke: Do you like Rin?

Sasuke: W-Where did that come from?

Yosuke: I knew it.

Sasuke: Alright, alright. I like her, so what?

Yosuke: I made a bet with Chie, and now she owes me 200 yen. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone besides her.

Sasuke: And what about you and Chie?

Yosuke: What?!

Sasuke: I didn't made a bet like you, it was just a wild guess. And because you two walk a lot with each other.

Yosuke: Is that obvious, right? Yeah, we're dating. But please, don't tell anyone. It's a secret for now.

Sasuke: Don't worry.

Then we parted ways.

_August 20, Shrine_

Since this case ended, all happened because Nanako lost her umbrella lending it to the shrine fox in a rainy day. I went to the Festival just to relax a little. I called the IT members to go too.

Sasuke: Sorry for coming so late.

Teddie: Actualy you come in the right time.

Sasuke: Huh?

Teddie: We're going on two-on-two groups. A boy and a girl for each group.

Teddie explained me about his idea. The impressive thing, however, it was the girls agree with him.

Chie: Alright... Y-You guys decide how we'll split up.

Yosuke: Huh? Seriously? It's up to us? A-Alright...

We got a certain distance from them.

Yosuke: Four guys and four girls... What should we do...?

Teddie: Four guys? Aren't you missing one?

Yosuke: Me, him, Sasuke and Kanji makes four.

Teddie: Whaaa?! You did that on purpose!

Kanji: Uhhh... Should I really do this?

Yosuke: Oh yeah... You can barely look at 'em.

Teddie: Well, I made my decision...

Sasuke: Hey, you have to wait for everyone decide too.

Teddie: I want Chie-chan and Yuki-chan and Rin-chan and Rise-chan for my partner.

Yosuke: That's not a decision! Dude, you're the one who said we gotta pair off in the first place!

Sasuke: That's cheating!

Kanji: I ain't joking here, Ted! If you try and butt on this-

Teddie: That's right, Kanji! This is a serious business! And you're a true man! A true man wouldn't be prancing around with other girls at a place like this!

Kanji: O-Okay...?

Teddie: Kanji! This is a test to see if you can uphold your status as a true man! Phew... Now no one will be left out.

Kanji: Y-Yeah... You're right! Thanks, Teddie! You said it. Okay, Count me out.

Yosuke: Dude, come on! Don't fall for that!

Teddie: It's decided! I'm going with all of you!

Chie: Huh? What's going on?

Teddie: Oh, there are too many guys, so someone have been left out... I just couldn't let that happen.

Yosuke: WHAT?! You little-!

Rin: I... see.

Yukiko: You're so kind, Teddie...

Rise: We let them decide and this is what we get? Awww, what a letdown... Oh well... Let's go, then.

They left.

Yosuke: ...We fail, huh? An epic fail...

Sasuke: Don't worry, his Karma will get him soon enough.

Yu: Way too soon. Look.

Rise: Hey! Teddie!? Why're you buying another idol's photo!? Mine's in there too!

Yosuke: Aaaaargh, what's with this!?

Chie: H-Hey, Ted! Hand's off my corn!

Yukiko and Rin: Teddie! You got ketchup on my yukata!

Sasuke: Hey, want to play target practice?

Yosuke: Okay.

Kanji: Why not?

Yu: Fine for me.

_August 23_

_Road to beach_

Sasuke: Are you sure this is the way?

Chie: I'm 100% sure that this is the way!

Yosuke: You know she has animal instincts when it comes to situations like this.

Chie: What?!

Rin: Shouldn't we wait for Kanji and Teddie?

Yu: They're going to be o... What?!

The next moment both passed through us like two rockets!

_Beach_

We are waiting for the girls get ready. It already passed around ten minutes.

Yosuke: You know... I'm starting to get nervous.

Yu: Why?

Yosuke: We're at the ocean. Wich means swinsuits. Which means, Risette live and in person! What are the ramifications here...? Am I using up my lifetime supply of luck with this? Whoa!

Chie: H-How come you guys are here? You should be in the water!

Rise: Oh, were you waiting for us?

Yosuke: Dude, that's just insane...!

Yu: Yeah... she's something else.

Yosuke: Summer... is... awesome!

Yukiko: Um, can we get going into the water...?

Teddie: They all win the Ladies of Summer competition. I'm surrounded by mermaids. I feel like this could be my chance for a summer romance...

Chie: Like that'd ever happen.

Rin: Where's Kanji?

Sasuke: Riding all the way here with a bike took a toll of him.

Yukiko: Oh, here he comes.

He arrived, but everyone look away from him.

Yosuke: Dude... What is that!?

Kanji: What's what?

Yosuke: Your swinsuit! What else could I mean!?

Kanji: It's the basic black.

Yosuke: I'm not talking about the color! I mean... I mean... the whole thing! I'm seeing things I never intended to see!

Kanji: You're the only sayin' stuff like that!

Sasuke: Kanji, put another underwear! It's too revealing!

Rise: Wait, Kanji. How come you're not getting a nosebleed over me?

Kanji: Huh? Why would that happen?

Rise: What!?

They started arguing with each other.

Teddie: Geez, they're hopeless. I'm gonna go ahead and jump in the water! Yuki-chan, Chie-chan, Rin-chan, let's be mermaids! Wheeeeee!

Chie: Hey! He went first. You four, let's go!

Yu and Yukiko nodded and followed her.

Rin: *points to Rise, Kanji and Yosuke* Let's leave then here.

We folowed then. After everyone wents in. Yu was helping Yukiko and Rise swim. Teddie was throwing water at all sides. Me, Chie, Kanji, Rin and Yosuke were racing against with other. After a few hours, we're about to leave when...

Yosuke: I found a vending machine! Want some soda?

Yu: Okay.

Sasuke: No, thanks. What the-!

They turned around too, and what they saw was Kanji carrying Teddie...

Kanji: Hey, Senpai! This stupid bear here...

Yosuke: H-Hey, hey, HEY! Not cool!

Kanji: Are you evenlistening to me?!

Yosuke: Wait. Hold it, time out! Uh... L-Look down!

Kanji: Down? ...!

Teddie: Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

Kanji: Holy shit, the wardrobe malfunction was mine!

Yosuke: What are you doing!? You need to cover down there, dammit!

Kanji lost his underwear! And to get things worse...

Sasuke: The girls are getting out of the water!

Teddie: I'm. Done. For...

Yosuke: I'll go looking for something! Sit tight!

He left.

Yu: Maybe a seashell.

Kanji: You're right! Maybe if I use this white seashell... Argh, no, that's too sexy!

Teddei: I can hear the harps...

Kanji: Stay with us, Ted!

Yosuke: Alright! Kanji, I found something!

Kanji: Wait, that's seaweed!

Sasuke: You don't have any choices left, Kanji!

Yosuke: They're coming! Just hide it!

Kanji finnaly throws of his remaining pride and put the seaweed, but the way he wear the it makes him look like a girl.

Chie: ...What am I supposed to say to this?

Yosuke: We're... uh...

Yu: Reenacting the Birth of Venus.

Sasuke: Y-Yeah... W-What he said...

Kanji: Y-Yeah! I-I'm ready to be born, dammit!

They ran away for us, calling us sicko.

Yosuke: This wasn't the best idea, right?

Sasuke: Do you think?

After this incident, we went back to the city.


	11. Chapter 11

**Because my school tests are coming, I won't be able to post for a while.****I do not own Persona, Resident Evil or Metal Gear series.**

* * *

_August 30, Kosawa's house_

Kosawa: THERE'S NO WAY I CAN DEFEAT THE SENATOR! HE'S EVEN HARDER THAN SAM!

He was just playing the prototype version of Metal Gear Solid Rising. His enraged screams may have woke up all Inaba!

Sasuke: Kosawa, stop whining! It's just a game and he doesn't seem to be that though.

Kosawa: Let's see you beat him then, 3000 yen that you can't beat him in ten tries!

Sasuke: Deal, Yuki! WHAT THE HELL!? 500% OF LIFE!

I grabbed the controller and played, that MONSTER kicked my ass in the first five tries.

Kosawa: I haven't told you, he's impossible to beat.

Sasuke: Shut up, Kosawa! I still have five tries left!

Souji: Can you two stop screaming like two girls! I'm trying to sleep! And Sasuke, there's a girl outside wanting to talk with you.

Sasuke: Just wait a little, I'm almost killing this boss.

Kosawa: C'mon, I need 3000 yen! Die, Raiden, die!

I was almost beating the senator, but the in next moment, Souji slashed both the TV and the PS3 in multiple small pieces with his katana!

Souji: Sasuke, NOW! And Yuki, if you want money, go and get a work!

He kicked us both outside the house, where we landed on the door.

Souji: Sorry, I though the door was open...

Sasuke: That's... okay...

He then opened the door and throw us outside, Kosawa landed in a trash can and I landed in a bush.

Rin: You two okay!?

Sasuke: Ouch! That hurt! Hi, Rin.

Rin: I was just passing by... Do you want to go to the fireworks festival?

Sasuke: Sure.

_Hill overlooking the town_

We met with the other I.T. members, except Teddie, who was hitting on girls until he put the moves on Hanako and she dragged him away.

Chie: Wha-!? Can we just leave him like that!?

Yosuke: Sure we can. His karma caught up to him.

Rise: Aren't you being a little cold to Teddie today, Yosuke-senpai?

Rin: That's cruel... even for Teddie.

Yosuke: When I think back to what he did this morning? No, I rally don't. Truth be told, I wish I could send two or three more Hanakos at him...

Sasuke: What happened?

Yosuke: Urgh... He dug up some private stuff from my room and brought it to the Hanamura family breakfast. He was all like, "Yosuke, what's this magazine about?" Can you imagine the humiliation because of him!?

Sasuke: Ouch!

Kanji: Dude, what's wrong?

Sasuke: I just got thrown away against a door today...

Chie: It's your fault for having that stuff.

Yosuke: It's not like I ever thought anyone would wave it around in front of my parents!

Rin: You really are talking about it with girls around?

Yukiko: Huh? Is he not talking about his secret savings?

Rise: Secret savings. For a guy. Right. Let's leaving him be...

We then heard Teddie's voice. We looked behind, and Teddie completely lost all his fur! I couldn't hold it and laugh it hard.

Yosuke: Okay, that's worse than I expected, the people are going to stare at you like that. Hurry and take it off.

Teddie: But I'm like a newborn child inside...! Just your magazine from this morning, Yosuke!

Rin: A newborn child, again?

Yosuke: Quit reopening this morning's wounds!

Nanako: There they are! Big bro!

Teddie went running like his life depends of it. After a few seconds he came back without the "bear skin" like nothing happened at all. Then started the fireworks and we all watch then until they stopped.

Announcement: That concludes our program for the summer fireworks festival. Thank you for coming, and all of us here in Inaba hope to see you again next year as well!

After a while Nanako and Dojima went out.

Sasuke: Darn! The summer is over!

Rin: Don't remind me of that. But at least we all have good memories about the festival.

Yosuke: Thanks to a certain someone, I don't have anything but bitter memories of that. And "someone" is you, Teddie!

Kanji: Well, I had fun.

Yosuke: Oh yeah, you were good at that candy-cutting... Wait, that's not what I meant! I was expecting something different.

Sasuke: Yeah...

Yosuke: W-Wait a sec... What does that mean? What are you comparing it to...? D-Did you go with someone else the next day...!?

Rin faces becomes really red, the same happened to mine's.

Chie: What's wrong with you, Rin? You seem fidgety.

Yukiko: Yours face seems awfully red, too.

Rin: I-It does it?

We looked at each other and then looked at other direction. Everyone except Yosuke and Chie were impressed.

Yosuke: I already knew it.

Rise: When?

Yosuke: When I called him to play Resident Evil 5 at my house and he told me that he was on a date.

Sasuke: Anyways, I'm feeling that I forgot something...

Rin: The school will start two days from now?

Sasuke: No. It's something else.

Yu: Trolling someone?

Sasuke: No! That's Kosawa's... Darn, I forgot that he's still in a trash can!

Yosuke: How that happened?

Sasuke: We made a deal, I have to beat a final boss in ten tries or I'd give him 3000 yen. Then, Souji-dono slashed the TV and thrown us away for screaming like crazy. I guess that means I owe him 1500 yen.

Yu: That explains the weird screams that I heard on the way here.

Sasuke: Well, I should go now. Bye!

_September 1, Junes' food court_

Yosuke: Isn't the class trip coming up soon? Um... Where are we going...?

Sasuke: Port Island.

Yukiko: I heard it's an artificial island that faces the ocean. It's a pretty big city.

Sasuke: There's a lot of places to hang out.

Chie: Uh, actually... we may not have any time to goof of during the this trip. We're just going to the private school in the first day, visit some factories on the second day, and we're going back in the third day.

Sasuke: That means we're going to Gekkoukan High.

Yu: How do you know that?

Sasuke: I used to live there.

Rise: That means Sasuke-senpai and I'll show you guys arround!

Yosuke: But we're in different years from you, Rise-chan...

Rin: Actually, both the first and second years will be going.

Kanji: Well, at least we won't be bored with you around, Senpai.

Rise: Gosh, I'm trying to remember the last time I went to Port Island and I wasn't working... *chuckle* This'll be great!

Yosuke: I wish I could be that positive about it... Doesn't this seem like a pain in the ass to anyone else?

Chie: Guess whose the idea it was? King Moron's. It's just the kind of thing he'd come up with...

Yosuke: Noo... King Moron...! Why must you torture us from beyond the grave...!?

Sasuke: I had to thank him.

Teddie: Noooo... King Moron...!

Sasuke: Where did you come from!?

Kanji: You don't even know who that is.

Teddie: Hey, tell me more about this trip. Where is Port Island? What's there?

Yosuke: Get back to work, will ya?

_September 2, Samegawa riverbank_

Yu and I practically got dragged here by Marie.

Marie: So, about my memories... What do you two think I should do?

Sasuke: Have of any clues?

Marie: No, nothing. Like I said before, *shows a bamboo comb* this is the only thing I remember. If you remember, I told you that I had this when I first started remembering... Will this help?

Yu: It's made of bamboo.

Marie: ...Bamboo? What, is that rare? But this doesn't look like the ones at Junes. They don't look anything like this. It seems older... Do you know any stores that might sell stuff like this?

Sasuke: Maybe Tatsumi Textiles...

Marie: That old-timer's place? Hmmm... That's kinda surprising. Well, let's go. The shopping district, was it?

_Shopping District, Tatsumi Textiles_

Kanji: Yo, welco-oh, Senpai.

Rise: Ooooh, Senpai, what a coincidence! Oh, Marie-chan's with you too? Huh? Wait... Don't tell me the two of you are on a date...

Yu: It's not like that.

Sasuke: You know that I'm here too, right!? So how could this be a date?

Rise: Sheesh, don't scare me like that. Did you come here to see Kanji?

Kanji: Huh...? What's up?

Marie: *show him the bamboo comb* Do you know what this is? Tell me anything you know. Anythig at all.

Kanji: This thing? It's, uh... It's a comb. A pretty damn old one.

Rise: That's a comb? It doesn't look like it's very easy to use, use with that shape...

Kanji: So, what do you want with me? You need to figure out where this thing came from?

Yu: Can you?

Kanji: Er, I don't know anything, but... Hey! Mom! Come over here! Yo!

Rise: Oh, yeah. Kanji's mom might know something about it...

Kanji's mother: I hear you, I hear you. Don't shout so loud- Oh, hello. I haven't seen you in a while. Is this girl another of Kanji's friends?

Kanji: She wanted to know about this comb. You know anything, Mom?

Kanji's mother: A comb? Let me see... Hmm... This is very old. I'm sorry. We don't care anything like this one.

Marie: Can you tell me anything about it? Anything at all.

Kanji's mother: ...I've never seen a comb shaped like this. I don't think it would be for everyday use. You may have better luck asking at a museum or a gallery than at a clothing store.

Rise: Museum...? Uh, so it's rare?

Kanji's mother: Well... I don't know if it's rare, but it's definetely not something that would be sold around here.

Kanji: Huh? If it's not sold, then where is somebody gonna get one? C'mon, lady, help us out here!

Kanji's mother: Don't talk to your mother like that! I'm sorry I couldn't be any help. But I've never seen anything like this.

Marie: Why do I have this? Would I have been given it as a gift?

Kanji's mother: I'm not so sure about that. Combs don't make very good gifts. The word comb, "kushi," has the sound of the words for pain, "ku," and death, "shi." It's an old belief that combs have the power to cause separation. But, I don't know if kids today care about that stuff.

Rise: Huh, I didn't know about that. But now that you think about it, it does have those words in it...

Customer: Are you in, Tatsumi-san? May I have a word with you?

Kanji's mother: I'm coming. Just a moment, please. Kanji, please see to our guests. I need to speak with a customer. Please, make yourselves at home.

She left.

Kanji: "Pain" and "death," huh. Yeah, I guess I wouldn't want to give someone that.

Rise: She said "separation"? I didn't know that combs are actually bad luck.

Yu: Yeah...

Marie: Separation... Humm...

Rise: Marie-chan, are you all right? Does your head hurt?

Kanji: Whoa, you okay? Sit your ass down and get some rest.

Sasuke: Do you remember something?

Marie: I don't know... But... there's something. Ugh, it's gone. I can't remember... Something came up in my mind. I was almost about to recall it...

Kanji: ...What, you can't remember? You don't remember anything about that comb?

Rise: Huh? Wait a second. That's not you'r comb...?

Marie: Don't worry about it. That's my problem. This isn't a normal comb, huh? What did she say? A Moozium? A Gallery? Maybe I'll remember something if we go to one of those. You help too, both of you.

Yu and I nodded.

Marie: I'm tired. I'm going home today, but let's continue this latter.

She left.

Kanji: ...What's up with her?

Rise: Marie-chan's a bit mysterious... Senpai, Marie-chan's leaving!

Yu left too, probably going to excort her back to the Velvet room. I also went to my house play on my PS2 for the remaining of the day.


End file.
